Bring out the Fire
by Baxxie
Summary: There is a hidden side to the sweet innocent Hispanic boy everyone loves. The new girl can tell right away and she quickly puts her best moves to use to unleash the fire within him. Rated M for adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

The boys are sitting in their usual lounge chairs by the Palmwoods pool, when suddenly Jo, Camille and the Jennifers walk by, all huddled together and chattering excitedly. The guys all follow them with their eyes as they move across the opposite side of the pool.

The guys exchange looks with each other, but shrugging as none know what's going on. They keep an eye on the girls from their side of the pool, trying to keep a low profile. They watch as the girls sit down by the fire pit. No longer huddled together, the guys can finally see that there is another girl among them. One they've never seen before.

A beautiful girl, short, with long brown hair. It flows as she whips it back with her hand. She holds a big smile, which show small dimples in her small cheeks. Her body is curvy, but in an attractive way.

The guy's mouths fall open at the sight of her, even Logan and Kendall, despite them already having girlfriends. Suddenly the girls laugh at something, which shows off her perfect white teeth and a sweet sound rings through. It's her laughter, it seems.

It rings in Carlos' and James' ears as they watch her. Not even the perfect Jennifers are in their vision anymore. No other girl exists right now besides her.

They don't even realize how much they're all staring; when they suddenly notice the girls are all looking at them. They are pointing and giggling amongst each other.

Lopsided grins appear on their faces as the girl smiles at them. She waves and they lazily wave back. The sound of someone clearing their throat slowly brings them back to reality.

The guys look to their right to see Camille and Jo standing there, looking absolutely fuming with their arms crossed. Logan and Kendall gulp.

"Hey Jo.." Kendall starts.

"Camille, you look lovely today.." Logan tries.

"Save it. I can't believe you were staring at the new girl like that." Jo tells them, while Camille shakes her head disapprovingly.

"Hey, in our defense, Carlos and I don't have girlfriends. So, are we free to go?" James asks with a sheepish smile.

"No!" Both girl yell and James looks at his hands. "You two shouldn't stare at girls like that. We are not pieces of meat!" Camille shouts. "As for you!" She points at Logan, who shrinks in his seat. "Come with me." She grabs his arm and starts to drag him off towards the Palmwoods. He throws a pleading look towards his friends. They mouth a 'sorry' as they watch Logan being taken away.

"Jo.. I'm sorry. I am!" Kendall is now standing next to his girlfriend who is tapping her foot and still has her arms crossed. "I was just surprised, because I hadn't seen her before. But you'll always be the only girl I want to stare at." He says with a sly smile. Jo rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Alright, fine. I'll forgive you. And I'll even introduce you guys to her." James and Carlos share a quick high-five, before they follow Jo and Kendall, who are already walking towards the fire-pit.

The girls sitting there are still chattering and giggling, when Jo clears her throat. They look up. The new girl just smiles while the Jennifers put on their stuck-up faces and flip their hair back before standing up.

"We'll see you later, Sarah." Blond Jennifer says, while the girls look the guys up and down with distaste. "Let's go, Jennifers." They walk away in slow motion and gasp when they notice the guys aren't even looking at them. They shoot them a glare and stalk away.

James is already flashing the new girl his million-dollar smile, while Carlos just stares shyly. James is quick to move next to her in the fire-pit, sitting next to her and putting his arm behind her.

She smiles with amusement and waits for him to start talking.

"Hi there. I'm James Diamond. I'm in a band." Kendall rolls his eyes and goes to sit as well, with Jo next to him.

"We are in a band." Kendall tells her, holding out his hand. "I'm Kendall."

"I'm Sarah, Jo's friend from North Carolina." She replies and shakes his hand.

"And that idiot over there is Carlos." He says with a chuckle, stopping quickly when Jo slaps him in the arm.

Sara looks in front of her and immediately doesn't know what to say anymore.

"Wow." Is all she says. The others look confused.

"What?" Kendall asks her, looking a little amused. She looks at him with wide eyes, realizing she said that out loud.

"Sorry, it's just not everyday I meet a cute Hispanic guy like him." She replies, looking straight at Carlos with a flirty smile. Carlos' eyes grow wide and he looks even more nervous than before. She's so sure she can see him blush, if it wasn't for his dark complexion.

Jo and Kendall look at her in shock and chuckle, while James starts to cough dramatically, moving his arm away from her.

Sarah looks Carlos up and down, and stops at his eyes, throwing him a seductive smile. He gulps and doesn't know where to look.

"Wow, look at the time. Shouldn't we head to the studio, guys?" he stammers, avoiding the seductive look in her eyes and looking at Kendall instead. He in turn chuckles and looks at his watch.

"Hm, you're right, it really is. Alright, let's go." He gets up, while James is still staring between Carlos and Sarah in shock. "Come on, James." He pulls on his friend's arm, who reluctantly follows him.

"Did you see.. I mean, Carlos.. I.." he mumbles in shock.

"Yeah, yeah, save it for the Limo." Kendall tells him as he drags him along.

Carlos stands by the fire-pit nervously, obviously not knowing what to say.

"Uh, bye." Is his last sentence, before he starts to hurry after his friends. Suddenly a hand on his arm stops him. He looks up and his breath is taken away for a moment when he looks into Sarah's eyes. They're blue, like the ocean. He can just feel himself getting lost in them.

Sarah looks into Carlos' eyes and bites her lip when she is so close, she can smell his cologne. She feels a little light-headed as she begins to drown in his deep brown eyes. It is then that she notices how muscular his arm actually is.

They don't even notice how long they're standing there, until Kendall suddenly clears his throat next to them. They snap out of they're daze and see him waiting impatiently.

"Are you coming, Carlos?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." Carlos shakes his head, trying to clear his head. He starts to walk again, but looks back once. She waves with a smile and he dreamily waves back, before his arm is grabbed by Kendall.

"Come on, lover boy."

Sarah chuckles as she watches them walk away and sits back down. She lets out a satisfying sigh and then looks at Jo, who eyes her with raised eyebrows.

"What was that?" Sarah shrugs.

"Did you see him? Wow, I mean, I've always had a thing for cute guys with a tan, but that was just.. wow." Jo chuckles and shakes her head. "I think I'm in love."

"You hardly even met him. Trust me, he's a sweet guy, but he's like a big kid too and he's not always that bright."

"Hm, we'll see. I'd love to get to know every side of him. And I do mean every side." Jo puts her head in her hands out of embarrassment.

"Just stop.. I'm getting images into my head.."

"Oh, come on, Jo. Don't tell me you and Kendall haven't.. you know."

Jo looks down at her hands. "Well, no, we haven't. I mean, we've discussed it, but we both want to wait for the right time." Sarah groans.

"Oh my god… you are such a goody two shoes."

"Oh and you have experience?" Jo asks her teasingly.

"Not a lot, yet." She says, licking her lips.

"You're thinking about Carlos again, aren't you?" Jo asks with a chuckle. Sarah just shrugs innocently. "Look, Carlos is sweet, like I said. But he's young and innocent too. He's not like that." Sarah smiles.

"I'll bet you anything that there is a Latino fire burning inside of him, just waiting to be unleashed." Jo has to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

"I'm sorry, but are you talking about Carlos Garcia? The one who breaks up a fight between his friends by making them think of kittens? Or the one who actually gave the swirly slide in their apartment a name? And let's not forget, he has never had an actual girlfriend before."

"Really? Huh. Interesting. But I know that I am right about that Latino fire. It's there, I know it is. You just have to push the right buttons and he will unleash like a tiger." This time Jo does laugh and shakes her head.

"Wow, you really don't know Carlos, do you? And I thought you had good people skills."

"Laugh all you want, Jo. I am going to prove it to you. Carlos Garcia has a different side to him that I am going to set free." She smiles to herself as a plan forms in her head. Jo just sits besides her, still laughing.

"Carlos, a tiger…Oh my god, that is hilarious.. Wait till I tell Camille and the guys about this.. wow.." She says, during her laughter.

_The next day…_

The guys are in 2J, playing some dome hockey when a knock sounds on the door.

"That's probably Jo, I invited her over for dinner." James and Carlos groan mockingly. Kendall grabs a pillow on his way to the door and throws it at them. They duck it, laughing at him.

He opens the door and kisses his girlfriend on the lips.

"Hey, sweetie." She tells him as she walks by him. "I hope you don't mind, I brought some friends with me." Kendall keeps the door open as he welcomes Camille and Sarah.

Logan immediately heads for Camille, while James and Carlos head for the kitchen, taking out supplies for dinner.

Logan and Kendall go sit on the orange couch with their girlfriends, while Sarah heads for the kitchen and sits down at the bar.

"So, what are you guys making?" Carlos, who was sitting with his head in the oven, hits his head loudly. Sarah winces at the sound as he comes out, rubbing his head. "Sorry." She says with a smile.

He nervously smiles back.

"So, what are you guys making?" She asks again.

"Uh, honestly, I have no idea." He sheepishly responds, rubbing the back of his neck. "Normally Kendall's mom makes us dinner. But she took Katie to an audition and told us to make dinner ourselves, so we're looking for something to make and then you guys showed up. So now we have to make more and I think we should just order pizza." He rambles. She chuckles.

"You're cute." His smile falters and he looks down at his hands. Sarah notices he looks a little down. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Uh, no. It's nothing." He waves it off, smiling slightly, but it doesn't reach his eyes. He turns around and wants to walk away, but he bumps into James. He looks up and sees his friend glaring at him. "What?"

"Dude, even though I hate you now that she picked you over me, but you can't just walk away from her. She wants to get to know you. So get back over there." He starts to push his friend towards Sarah, but he struggles heavily.

"I can't go over there." James sighs.

"Why not?"

"She called me cute." He says with a small pout. James sighs again and rolls his eyes.

"A lot of girls call you that."

"Yeah and it means I'm always they're little brother or something."

"You think I see you as my little brother?" Carlos whips around with wide eyes to see Sarah behind him.

"I-I uh.." James chuckles behind him and then walks away, giving his friend thumbs up. Sarah smiles and walks closer to him.

"Look, I know we just met, so I don't really know you and you don't really know me. But when I said you were cute, I didn't mean it like you're my little brother."

"You-you didn't?" he shyly asks as he looks down at his feet. She grabs his hands and he looks up at her.

"Trust me, it just wouldn't be possible. You want to know why?" She smiles seductively again as she says the last part in a near whisper, getting closer to him. He gulps and nods. She leans forward and whispers in his ear. "If I had these thoughts I'm having about you right now about my little brother, they'd arrest me for incest."

His eyes grow wide and he stumbles backwards, nearly tripping over his own feet. She keeps standing, her eyes holding as much seduction as she can muster with a smile that could kill.

The others look up at a crashing sound coming from the kitchen, when Carlos nearly trips again and crashes into one of the cabinets. They send him a questioning look, but he just waves it off and smiles.

"I'm fine. I uh.. I need to grab something in my room. Excuse me." He hurries into the bedroom as quick as he can, leaving the others to stare after him in wonder.

"I'll go see if he's okay." James announces as he stands up to go after him.

Sarah innocently walks over to the orange couch and sits down next to Jo, who gives her a questioning look of her own.

"What?"

"What did you say to him?" Jo asks her.

"Me? Who says I did anything?" Jo crosses her arms and raises her eyebrows, not believing her friend. "Okay, fine." She says, letting a small smile through.

A sudden shriek can be heard coming from Jo and Camille as Sarah tells them what happened. Logan and Kendall look shocked, but slightly amused at the same time.

"Let's go talk to Carlos." They say, holding back some laughter and the two of them get up and walk into their shared bedroom.

They find James, trying to coax Carlos into telling him what happened as they sit on the bed together. The two guys stifle their laughter when they notice the pillow conveniently sitting in Carlos' lap.

"What's with you two?" James suddenly asked, after noticing them in the doorway. "You look like you might burst into laughter at any second."

"Sarah told us what happened." Carlos' eyes widen at this and he looks away from them. "It's a very interesting story." Kendall says with an amused glance at Carlos. Logan can't say anything, he just nods along.

"Well? Tell me." James demands from them. Carlos shakes his head at them, basically pleading them not to.

"Well, apparently, Sarah told Carlos, that she… I can't even do this, Logan you tell them.." Kendall says, before starting to laugh. Carlos hangs his head in embarrassment. Logan just shakes his head, waving a hand, laughing all the while.

"She told him.. she.." He tries, but he doubles over in laughter.

"Really funny guys, thanks." Carlos tells them with a glare.

"So now that everyone else knows, tell me too. I feel left out here." Carlos sighs. "Come on, man. It's me. You can tell me anything."

"Come here, I'll tell you.." Kendall tells him while his laughter has subdued a little. James walks up to him and Kendall beckons him to close closer, so he can whisper it in his ear. James does and as he hears about what happened, his eyes widen at Carlos, who sinks further into the matrass with embarrassment.

"Dude.. You dog. I didn't know you had it in you!" James tells him with a smile, patting him on the back like a proud dad.

"I didn't do anything." He whines.

"Doesn't matter. To have a girl like that like you like this, you did something right. Now, you need to make the next move."

"The next move? Meaning what?" Carlos asks, a little fear in his voice.

"It means, you need to sweep her off her feet, man. You can't win over a girl like that with flowers and chocolate. You need to seduce her."

With that, Logan and Kendall burst out laughing again. Carlos sighs heavily. James just glares at his friends. He walks over and pushes them out the door, closing it behind them. He walks back to the bed and sits down next to Carlos, whose looking more nervous than ever.

"Look, I know you don't have much experience with girls, especially in that department. But.."

"Much? I don't have any experience, James." He tells his friend with a shocked face.

"Carlos, relax." James tells him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It is time to put sweet innocent Carlos aside and bring out the man inside you. I know it's in there, somewhere. If we look really close.." Carlos glares, but as James keeps going, he smiles a little. "I know you can do it. Just walk right up to her and tell her you're going on a date."

"You mean ask her."

"No, I mean tell her. Like I said, she's not like other girls. You need to treat her differently. And since she's already seducing you like this, it means you need to toughen up. Just tell her you're going out. Bring out the bad boy inside of you."

"I don't know.." He says, hesitation taking over again as he fumbles with the strings on his hoodie.

"Carlos." James says, making his friend look him in the eyes. "I know you can do it. Now go out there and get her." The reassuring smile on his friend's face makes Carlos feel more confident than ever. He slowly stands up and wants to slap his helmet, when James grabs it off his head.

"Yeah, don't use this." Carlos nods, a little less confident, but he smiles nonetheless and opens the bedroom door. He walks into the living area, James in tow. He looks around and finds Kendall, Jo, Logan and Camille on the couch, with pizzas on the coffee table.

"Uh, where's Sarah?" Logan and Kendall start to laugh again, earning them both a slap from their girlfriends.

"I'm sorry, she got called out for a musical audition." Jo tells him, giving him a reassuring smile. "But she'll be back tomorrow, hanging out at the pool."

Carlos smiles sadly, but feels better when James squeezes his shoulder from behind him. "Just get her tomorrow."

He smiles and decides to shrug it off for the moment. "Alright, let's eat. I am starving!" he says, jumping over the back of the couch, squeezing himself between the two seated couples, who protest loudly. He makes a grab for the first box of pizza, immediately engorging a large slice.

James chuckles and hurries over. Because when there is food on the table, you can't wait, not with Carlos already starting to eat. Not if you still wanted to eat yourself.

_The next day at the Palm Woods pool…_

The guys walk through the doors of the Palm Woods pool, slouching and walking over to their lounge chairs, before letting themselves fall onto them with a groan.

"Ow, my body hurts…" Carlos whines as he lays there, not longer able to move.

"So does mine.. Even my hair hurts.. I hate Gustavo…" James whines as well, letting his legs dangle over the edge of the chair a little. He'd like to pull it onto the chair, but he doesn't have the energy left.

"Me too… I mean, seriously… five hours of dancing? With Mr. X? That's just torture…" Kendall groans.

"Five hours and I never want to do those dance steps again." The others just nod in agreement to Logan's sentence.

"Hey Carlos." James calls out. Carlos barely moves his head towards him. "Your girlfriend's back." Carlos moves his head to where James is lazily pointing and indeed sees Sarah across the pool.

She is lying down in another lounge chair in a black top with shorts underneath, making Carlos shiver and gape at her. She slowly sips a smoothie, when she turns her head in his direction. She's wearing sunglasses, so Carlos can't be sure she's staring at him.

But a smile soon appears on her face and she puts the smoothie down. Carlos stares intently as she suddenly grabs a bottle of sun tan lotion. She sits up and starts to slowly rub the sun tan lotion all over her body as seductively as she can.

Carlos wants to look away, but he can't. He starts to squirm in his chair and his breathing moves faster. He quickly looks at his friends and notices none of them seem to notice what she's doing. He looks back and his mouth falls open. Somehow, she has managed to find a guy to start rubbing her back with sun tan lotion while he looked away for a mere second. All the while the guy is rubbing his hands down her shoulder and back, she stares at him, biting her lip in pleasure.

In that moment, something comes over Carlos. He doesn't know what's going on, but he suddenly finds himself walking over to the girl, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her inside the Palm Woods. He doesn't listen to her cries of protest and surprise as he keeps dragging her with him to the staircase. He makes her go down with him until they end up on the bottom floor, the basement. They walk over to a door and he opens it, quickly dragging her inside and closing the door behind them.

"What are we doing down here?" He turns on the light without looking and just stares at her. She stares back with a smile and seems a little nervous. "Carlos?"

In one movement, he pushes her against the wall, throws her sunglasses to the floor and starts roaming her body with his hands. She gasps and moans in pleasure and surprise.

"You've been teasing me for three days now. Frankly, I'm done with it." He tells her in a husky voice. She gasps again as he engulfs her lips in a heated kiss, eliciting a moan from her. His tongue quickly seeks entrance into her mouth and she is more than happy to oblige as she lets herself get caught up in the moment. She loses full control and kisses him back ferociously.

Hands grope each other's bodies as the two hungrily kiss each other. He starts to kiss her neck and she breathes heavily as he moves down her collarbone and trailing kisses down lower, stopping where her shorts start. Her eyes are closed in satisfaction, when suddenly she doesn't feel anything anymore.

She opens her eyes and finds him staring at her with an amused smile and one arm on the wall to steady himself. They are both breathing heavily and looking at each other through half lidded eyes.

"Why'd you stop?" She asks in a whisper, not trusting her voice enough to speak out loud.

"Wow…" He chuckles slightly. "I've never done that before.."

"Could've fooled me.." She breathes.

"I've never even had an actual girlfriend, barely ever kissed a girl.."

"Yeah, sorry, but I really don't believe that." He walks close to her again, leaning his body against her.

"Well, I haven't. But I have to admit, I liked it.." He whispers into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"So did I… so why'd you stop?" She regrets asking him as he immediately steps away from her again, trying to get his breathing under control.

"We barely know each other.."

"We have time, we can get to know each other." She breathes out and walks closer to him. But he steps back again.

"No, we shouldn't do this, it's too soon."

"You started this one, baby, not me." She latches her arms around his neck and goes to kiss him again. He almost gives in, but then quickly pushes her away.

"I'm sorry.. I want to get to know you better first."

"So, what do you have in mind?"

"Dinner, you, me, Friday night. I'll pick you up at 8, wear something fancy." He grabs her one last time and hungrily kisses her and her neck, making her close her eyes in pleasure once more. Then, suddenly he's gone. She opens her eyes and instead of finding him grinning at her, she finds the door open and him gone completely.

"Wow…" She breathes out with a lazy smile, before grabbing her sunglasses, straightening her clothes and slowly going back up the stairs. She tries to straighten her hair as well, hoping no one notices. She walks nonchalantly, but knows she can't hide the huge smile that is now permanently etched on her face.

Carlos lets himself sink back into his lounge chair with a smile. His friends are right where they left him, half asleep in their own chairs, lazily overlooking the pool.

"Hey, so where did you go?" James asks him, not even bothering to look at him.

"I had to take care of something." He says with a grin, putting his arms behind his head and enjoying the sun.

Sarah shakily walks out of the Palm Woods lobby and walks over to her lounge chair.

Carlos just lies in his chair, as do the other guys, when James starts to shift a little. Carlos looks at him.

"Not comfortable.." James mumbles at him, while looking over the pool. "Hey, what happened to her?" He says, his gaze resting upon Sarah. The other guys look too, exchanging looks of shock with each other. Carlos just smiles knowingly.

Jo and Camille have now taken up the chairs besides Sarah. They exchange a look when they see her.

"What happened to you?"

"I'm n love…" She breathes. The girl share another look of confusion.

"With whom?" Camille asks her.

"I was right you know." She lazily says. Both girls raise their eyebrows. "About Carlos. He does have a fire inside of him and I just got a sneak peak." The girl's eyes widen as they sit up straight, they're full attention now on Sarah.

"Alright, spill." Jo tells her as they lean in to hear what happened between their friends.

"Seriously, I wonder what happened to her." James says again, not fully sitting up straight. Carlos has to hold back a chuckle.

"Maybe Carlitos here knows, since he dragged her off with him when he left." James stares at Carlos in shock, whole Carlos looks at Logan in shock.

"You saw that?" he asks in surprise. Logan shrugs.

"My head happened to be turned that way." Carlos turns his head back to James and jumps a little when he finds his friend eagerly staring at him with a smile.

"So, what happened?" Carlos smiles.

"Well, I have a date o Friday." James cheers and pats him on the back.

"I knew you could do it, buddy, way to go. So, how did you pull it off? What did you say?"

"Oh, it's not really what I said…" They look up at a sudden shriek coming from the girls across the pool. Their eyes are directed towards him in great shock. He smiles shyly and looks away.

"What was that about?" James asks his friend, slightly amused that apparently something big just happened to his younger brother.

"Well.. I just…" He shrugs, avoiding James' gaze, when suddenly he gasps.

"Oh my god, you kissed her, didn't you?"

"I might have done that, yeah…" He trails off, leaving James to look at him, wondering what he's not telling. Then, his eyes widen and he punches his friend in the arm.

"Dude, you made out with her?" He whispers harshly, while Carlos robs his arm in slight pain. James laughs a little. "You don't even know her! How did that happen?"

"I don't know. She was rubbing sun tan lotion all over herself and I just.. I don't know what came over me. I just went over, dragged her with me to the basement and we.. made out.." He says the last part quietly, with a shy smile as he looks at his hands.

The other guys, who have been listening in are completely in shock.

"But you're Carlos. You've never even had a girlfriend. How do you go from that to making out with a girl and making her look completely dumbfounded like she doesn't know what just happened to her?" Kendall asks, making Carlos smirk a little.

"I don't know. I guess something just happened, I think I may have put down a wall I didn't know I was keeping up." The guys shake their head with big smiles.

"Our little Carlitos is turning into a man." James says as he dramatically wipes away a fake tear and rubs his knuckle on his friend's head, who struggles. The other guys start to laugh.

_**Here's something completely different. Ever since I've seen the show, I can't help but think about this. I believe that even though Carlos Garcia is an innocent kid, who can't seem to find love, that there is a whole other side to him. I for one, would love to see this side be shown, not like this though, that would be too much for Nickelodeon. But I would like to see him actually get together with someone and show a more grown-up side.**_

_**Anyway, let me know what you think, I might add another chapter. I just want to finish that another time. So f you liked it, let me know, I'll think about adding a follow-up chapter showing more of that Latino fire being unleashed ;)**_

_**For now enjoy!**_

_**Love, Baxxie**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just a warning up ahead. This chapter is rated R, so if you don't want to read that sort of stuff, stop here. This story will contain more R-rated chapters, which is why it was rated M of course. If you don't mind reading, do continue.**_

Friday has finally arrived and Carlos is rushing through their shared bedroom, throwing clothes through the entire room.

Kendall and Logan are sitting on Carlos' bed, staring with amusement as they eat from a bowl of popcorn.

"What is going on in here?" James voice booms through as he walks in. He throws Kendall and Logan a disapproving look, before sighing and walking towards Carlos. "Carlos, relax." He tells his friend and puts a hand on his arm, stopping him from throwing out more clothes.

"I can't relax. I have to find something good to wear." He nearly opens Logan's closet to find more clothes, when James grabs him by the shoulders and makes him face him.

"Carlos, breathe." Carlos takes a deep breath and looks at his tall friend. "Now, why don't you go sit down with those two idiots and I'll find you something to wear."

"But I.."

"Sit." James almost pushes him onto the bed while he carefully goes through the pile of clothing on the floor. Carlos looks at Kendall and Logan who offer him some popcorn. He shakes his head and they shrug, turning their heads back to James. Carlos just rolls his eyes.

"Oh, how about this?" Carlos looks up and sees James holding up a black suit with a white blouse and a black tie.

"I don't know.. I don't like wearing ties. They make me feel so.."

"Grown-up?" Kendall asks him. Carlos turns to look at him and opens his mouth to say something. But he changes his mind, shakes his head and looks back at James.

"Come on, just try it on." He holds out the clothes for Carlos, who reluctantly gets off the bed and grabs the clothes, disappearing in the bathroom.

James then chooses to look at his popcorn-eating friends, who stare back at him.

"Popcorn?" James crosses his arms and rolls his eyes.

"What?" Kendall asks and looks at Logan. Logan just shrugs. They go back to eating popcorn when suddenly a pillow hits them in the head, sending popcorn flying everywhere. "Hey!" Kendall yells and he looks at a smirking James.

"You guys are horrible. You could have tried to calm him down, you know." Kendall just goes back to eating popcorn.

"Hey, we made this popcorn for him to calm him down. But he didn't want any." Logan shrugs.

"Yeah, because he is nervous as hell and he's going out for dinner!" Their argument is cut short when the bathroom door opens. It reveals Carlos, who looks very unsure, but very handsome as the black suit hugs his body perfectly, showing off his muscles.

James nods. "That's it, man. You're ready."

"Are you sure? I mean, you think she'll like it?" He hesitantly asks, nervously fiddling with the tie as he goes to stand in front of James' mirror.

"Here." James walks over and helps him straighten his tie, before patting him on the chest.

"Go get m, tiger." Kendall suddenly yells out and he and Logan snicker together.

Carlos raises his eyebrows. "Tiger?"

"Just ignore them. You look great, now hurry up, you have ten minutes to pick her up." Carlos takes one last deep breath before hurrying out the apartment.

"Good luck, man!" James shouts after him.

"That was a good one, tiger.." Logan laughs as he and Kendall share a high-five. James just rolls his eyes again and leaves the room.

"Morons." He mutters on his breath. "Now to go find a bade to date with of my own." He smiles to himself before dragging his comb through his hair and strutting out of the apartment.

_At restaurant Luigi's…_

"Wow, this place looks so expensive." Sarah looks around in amazement. She turns her eyes towards her date and blushes as she finds him staring at her intently with a dazed smile. "What?" She asks him.

"You look beautiful." He softly tells her as he takes in the little black dress that hugs her body, showing off all her curves, she blushes even harder. She tucks her hair behind her ear and his smile becomes wider.

"You're looking quite hot yourself." Her eyes go wide when she hears what she said. "I mean handsome." Carlos chuckles. "Wow, I've never been this nervous around a guy. I mean, it was just a week ago that I had you all nervous around me."

"Hm, things can change, can't they?" She looks at him with a wide smile and seductive eyes once again.

"I guess so." She decides she needs to recover again and brings out her best move yet. Slowly but surely, without taking her eyes off him, she starts to move her foot towards his legs. She stops for a moment when a waiter gives them both a menu.

She stares at him over the menu as she keeps her foot moving closer to him. The moment her foot touches his leg, she looks away, smirking behind the menu.

His breath hitches in his throat when he feels her foot touching his leg. He looks up, but finds her casually looking in the menu. Figuring it was accidental; he goes back to reading the menu himself.

The moment she looks up again, she smiles to herself as he is looking at the menu again. She bites her lip and moves her foot again, this time she seductively moves it up his leg and smiles widely when she notices him freezing. He slowly looks up and she has to stifle a laugh as she looks into his shocked eyes.

She keeps moving her foot up his leg, slowly moving up his thigh. She gets very close to the top of his thighs, making him suddenly jump and drop his menu, making his utensils clatter on the table.

She drops her foot and chuckles lightly. He scrapes his throat to recover himself and picks up the menu, ignoring the looks from other customers.

The waiter comes back, but Sarah never even hears what he ordered. She just orders the same and keeps her eyes on him.

"So, how about getting to know each other now? I mean, that's why we came here." He nervously laughs. She giggles.

"I guess so. Ask away."

"Okay. Uh, do you like corndogs?" She shakes her head with a smile. Of course he had to ask that question first. Jo told her all about his infatuation with that particular food.

"Well, I don't love them like you do, but they're alright, I guess." He opens his mouth in feigned shock, but closes it again, deciding tonight is not the night.

"Alright then. Uh, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have one older brother, David. He's always been very overprotective of me." He gulps.

"Should I be worried?" She smiles.

"Only if he ever comes out here. But he won't, so you're safe. For now." He nods and looks at his hands. "Do you have siblings?"

He looks up. "Uh, I have two younger sisters and one younger brother." She sees an extra sparkle in his eyes when he talks about them.

"You must miss them." He smiles softly.

"Yeah, I do. But I talk to them a lot on the phone, so It's okay."

"Aww, that is so sweet." He looks down with a smile, obviously a little embarrassed. "I miss my brother too." He looks up again. "We're pretty close, especially since my parents divorced."

"I'm sorry." He immediately says. She smiles at him.

"It's okay. It was better this way." He smiles.

"Wow, not a lot of kids can say something like that after their parents get divorced."

"Yeah, well. My brother and I talked a lot. We were never really close with our parents anyway." She looks down a little, when she suddenly feels something warm on her hand. She looks up and sees his hand is on top of hers. He gives her a comforting smile. She smiles back and grabs his hand.

They just stare into each other's eyes for a while with their hands clasped together on top of the table, when suddenly a waiter clears his throat beside them. They look up and shake their heads, letting their hands go reluctantly when they put down their food.

They talk some more during dinner. Sarah tells him how she and Jo met and in turn Carlos tells her how he and the guys met. His stories make her laugh, hearing all the crazy antics the boys were up to.

When they're food is gone, they are still laughing together, when a waiter comes to their table. They look up in confusion when he hands them a bowl of ice cream with two spoons.

"Uh, we didn't order any ice cream." Carlos tells the friendly young man.

"I know." He says with a friendly smile. "It's on the house. Our manager saw you here together and wanted you to have it. She says you remind her of herself and he husband when they were younger." The two blush as the waiter points behind him. They look and find an older woman shooting them a friendly smile as well, winking at them. "Enjoy." The waiter tells them as he walks away.

"Wow, I love this restaurant." Sarah exclaims and grabs one of the spoons. She takes some ice cream and eats it. Suddenly her eyes widen. "Oh my god.. this is the best chocolate ice cream I have ever tasted." She gushes. She looks over the table and sees Carlos just smiling at her. "What?"

He chuckles. "Nothing."

"No, come on, what is it?"

"It's just… I told you I've never had a girlfriend. Well, I never really thought I'd ever find someone who liked me and wasn't afraid to be herself around me as well. And well, I'm just really glad I met you." She blushes.

"I feel the same way. Now try this ice cream, it's delicious!" She leans over the table and sticks her spoon with ice cream in his mouth. Then she freezes a little, just realizing what she did. He smiles. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. The ice cream really is good." He dips his own spoon in the bowl and offers it to her with a smirk. She smiles and then quickly moves over.

She opens her mouth and starts to move her mouth over the spoon in the most seductive way possible. She even lets out a little moan as she tastes the chocolate. She then lets go of the spoon with a pop.

She looks at Carlos, who has completely frozen. He holds the spoon in the air with wide eyes. She has noticed his breath has quickened.

"Carlos?" She asks sweetly.

"Hm?" Is all he can bring out.

"Do you think we could get this ice cream to go?" She bats her eyes at him and in one movement, he is up from the table and at the bar, talking to the waiter. She has to stifle a laugh.

She sees the older woman shaking her head in amusement as the waiter follows Carlos to the table and grabs the bowl of ice cream.

"I'll be right back." He announces as he walks away.

"You know, I really like you in this suit. It's very sexy." She leans into him, sliding her hands down his tie, making him gulp. He looks behind him quickly and is relieved to see the waiter coming over with their ice cream in an ice cream box. Carlos hands him some money without taking his eyes off Sarah.

"Keep the change." He tells him as Sarah pulls him out of the restaurant by his tie. They rush towards his parked car and quickly get in. Sarah giggles at him as he fumbles with his seatbelt. She leans over him and grabs it, seductively running her hands down the length of it and then pulling it over him, softly clicking it shut. His body has frozen underneath her and when moves back into her seat, he doesn't move.

"Carlos?"

"Just give me a minute." He breathes. She bites her lip. "Okay, I'm good. Let's go home before that ice cream melts." He smiles nervously and starts to pull the car out the parking spot, nearly crashing it into an oncoming driver.

"Carlos, calm down. Just take it easy and don't kill us on the way home." He breathes out deeply and nods. This time he carefully pulls out and they drive home. The momentum of what happened in the restaurant seems forgotten as they ride in silence.

When they finally reach the Palm Woods parking lot, Carlos shuts off the car, but neither person moves.

"So.." Sarah starts.

"So…" Carlos agrees and they smile at each other.

"I guess we should go inside."

He nods and they both slowly get out of the car. "Oh, wait. Don't forget your ice cream." He tells her, holding out the box and handing it to her.

"Thanks, but it's not just my ice cream."

"That's okay, you finish it." He tells her with a smile, before starting to walk towards the entrance.

"No, I mean, maybe we could finish it together?" He stops walking and turns to face her. She smiles at him, biting her lip.

"I uh, okay.." He opens the door and holds it open. "After you." She smiles gratefully and walks in, he follows in quickly after. They head for the elevators and nervously smile at one and other before looking away blushing.

It's strange how they keep changing moods. But they can't help it, both don't know how to act around each other. Neither have a lot of experience and they try to hold back from the true feelings they have.

"This is so weird.." Sarah mentions as they step into the elevator.

"What is?"

"I've never acted this way around a guy before. Usually I am like you saw the first time, flirting, seducing, and full of confidence. And I do get that way with you, but then you look at me in a way and I just become this giddy schoolgirl, not knowing what to do." Carlos chuckles.

"Well, I'm usually definitely not full of confidence around girls. In fact, I never know how to act around them. I just start to stutter or say something I shouldn't and.. well, it's probably why I've never had a girlfriend before."

"You're not stuttering now and you certainly weren't when you jumped me a few days ago." She reminds him with a smile. He looks at his shoes, but smiles.

"Yeah, well, like I said then, I've never done that before.. I guess you bring out a whole other side of me."

"I liked that side…" She nearly whispers seductively. He looks up at her and they inch closer when suddenly the elevator dings, bringing them out of their mood once more. They get out and slowly walk down the hall. They keep sneaking looks at one and other, but don't know what to say.

"well, this is my apartment." They stand in front of the door to 2K, Carlos looks around a little surprised.

"Wait, you live next door to us?" She smiles and shrugs. He smiles back. "Interesting."

She goes to open the door when he stops her. "Are you sure it's okay for me to come in? I mean, won't your uh, won't the other person mind?"

"What other person?" She asks and walks inside, pulling him in with her before he has a chance to respond.

She closes the door and he looks around her apartment in amazement.

"Wow, these drawings on the wall look amazing." The apartment is decorated in a black, white and red retro style, her couch being the Marilyn Monroe lips couch, with large drawings of Elvis and Marilyn going from the ceiling to the floor.

"Thanks." She says with a smile while she grabs two bowls and spoons from the kitchen.

"Wait. You did these?" He says with surprise. She nods. "Wow, you amaze me the more I get to know you." She blushes. "So, you really live here by yourself?"

"Well, I am 18 and so legally an adult, so yeah. It was my choice to come out here. My brother wanted to come, but I told him not to. It's good for me to stand on my own two feet for a while, you know?"

"yeah, I know what you mean." He sighs. "Oh, thanks." He tells her as she hands him a bowl of ice cream and then pats a spot next to her on the couch. He sits down and she motions for him to continue talking. "Oh, no, I didn't man anything by it." She raises her eyebrows, clearly not believing him. "I.. I guess sometimes I wish I could be on my own a little while too. I mean, my entire life 've had to share everything, you know. First with my siblings and now with my friends. I know, it sounds stupid, but I've never even had my own room before."

She shakes her head, swallowing some ice cream. "It's not stupid. It's good to want some time for yourself now and then. You just need your space sometimes." He nods and eats his ice cream, accidentally spilling some on his suit.

"Oh, crap. That always happens to me." He says as he looks down and tries to wipe it off. Sarah quickly grabs a napkin and goes to wipe it off. He looks up and she giggles. "What?"

"Nothing, you have some ice cream on your.." She leans closer and uses the napkin to wipe it off his cheek. Suddenly their faces are only inches apart. Their breath quickens and Sarah closes her eyes as she takes in his scent. Musky, with cinnamon.

They inch closer and then quickly smash their lips together. They start another heated make-out session as they kiss passionately, her moaning again when his tongue enters her mouth. She bites his bottom lip, resulting in a moan from him now.

Their hands roam each other's bodies and she pushes him down on the couch, straddling his hips. His hands grope her body and he goes to kiss her neck once more. She whips her head up and closes her eyes in satisfaction. Then, she gets an idea. She sits up straight and bites her lip as he looks at her with confusion and lust shining through his eyes. She then leans down and starts to kiss his neck instead.

He gasps and goes to kiss her, but she puts a finger to his lips, shaking her head. She slowly starts to undo his tie and throws it over the couch. Next, she opens his suit jacket and starts to undo his buttons, one by one. But after the first four, she has had enough and rips open the shirt. He gasps at the cold air.

She smiles when she sees his well-toned chest and abs and runs her hands over him, before leaning down and trailing kisses from his neck down his chest. She keeps going lower, keeping up a slow pace until she is stopped by his pants. She smiles at him and goes to unbuckle his belt, when his hands grab hers. She looks into his eyes to find some hesitation.

"I-I'm not so sure about this." She pouts a little and then without warning, puts her hands on his already formed erection. He gasps and lets his head fall back as she trails her hand over him. "Oh god…" he breathes.

"Ooh, you're a lot bigger than I'm thinking aren't you?" She says as she keeps trailer her hand. Then without warning, he suddenly flips them over, making him hover above her. She looks at him and sees lust has taken over his eyes. It's the same look of desire she saw when he first jumped her in the Palm Woods basement. She smiles at the fire he's unleashing once again.

He smiles and hungrily starts to kiss her. His hands slide down to her hips as he starts to kiss every visible inch of her. She closes her eyes in pleasure, but then they shoot open.

"Wait!" He stops kissing her and looks at her.

"Bedroom.." Is the only thing she can make out. He doesn't even respond. He just gets up, grabs her and starts to carry her. "To the left…" He kicks open the door with his foot and they kiss once more before he throws her onto her own bed. She sits up quickly, tries to unzip her dress, fumbling with it as he kneels on the bed and takes of his shirt and jacket, letting his shoes fall on the floor as well.

They leave sloppy kisses on each other's lips, both with their eyes closed as they try to get rid of their upper clothing as fast as possible. Sarah can't get the zipper down and has to stop kissing him for a moment.

"What's wrong?" he asks, his eyes half closed.

"I can't get this stupid zipper down…" He grabs her into a passionate kiss, stopping her from talking more. She puts her arms around his neck, pulling them closer together. He puts his arms around her and in one fast motion, the zipper is all the way down. He gently lies her down and suddenly, their hungry mood has turned into nervousness again as he shakily hovers over her and slowly slides the straps of her dress down her shoulders.

They keep looking at each other's heated faces, nothing but love in their eyes as he pulls down her dress, completely taking it off. He lovingly gazes down at her body and starts to move his trembling hands down her body. He can feel her boys trembling underneath his and then gently leans down and leaves small kisses on her shoulders.

"You're beautiful…" he whispers as he starts to leave a trail of kisses down her body, stopping at her legs. She moves her head up when suddenly he starts to leave kisses on his thighs as well. She gasps and lets her head fall back down with a long sigh.

He keeps teasing her with the small kisses and she groans, picking her head off from the bed. He looks up from her legs with a seductive smile and she beckons him to come closer. He grins and does as she says. She suddenly flips him over and sits on top of him, straddling his hips once again.

"I'm done with your teasing… It's my turn…" She keeps her eyes on his slightly confused and scared ones and quickly moves down. She slides her hands down his chest and abdomen, before leaning her head down to his belt buckle. She grabs it with her teeth, making him shiver right away.

"What are you doing?" His voice shakes slightly as he asks her. She just stares at him, while she uses her hands to undo his belt. "Sarah… don't…"

She just stares at him with lustful eyes and slowly pops open the top button of his pants.

"Oh god…" His voice has become slightly higher and his breath quickens, but he doesn't stop her as she slowly lets down the zipper. "Sarah, I don't think…"

He doesn't have time to respond when she stands up and pulls off his pants in one go. His eyes grow wide as she prowls back on the back like a tiger and sits on his legs. She licks her lips as she watches the bulge in his pants.

"Ooh, someone is enjoying himself…" She starts to tease him by running her hands up and down his thighs, creping closer and closer to his erection. He swallows hard and looks up at the ceiling.

He makes the mistake of sneaking a look at her again, right when she leans down to kiss his erection through the fabric, cupping him with one hand.

"Holy…"

"Does that feel good?" She asks in a sexy lower voice.

"Uhuh…" Is all he can make out.

"How about this?"

"Oh shit…" Is all he can make out when she pulls his boxers down and starts to kiss the erection that sprung free. He can only whimper when she licks the tip of his penis, which is already leaking pre-cum.

"Wow, I love it…" She says in a husky voice. He looks at her through half-lidded eyes as she grabs onto him and engulfs him I her mouth. Carlos lets out a groan and tilts his head back.

Never has he felt this good before. It takes every ounce of his strength not to let go then and there as she slowly bobs her head up and down.

She keeps her eyes on him as she comes back up and lets go with a pop. She then proceeds to lick the entire shaft from the end to the top, circling the top just a little longer.

His chest heaves up and down, while he breathes in and out loudly. The sight of her looking at him with all that desire in her eyes is almost too much too bear and he feels himself getting close. She can see it in his eyes and smiles as she takes him into her mouth once more.

She grabs a hold of his shaft with her hand and squeezes it, up and down as he mouth does the same.

"Oh god… oh fuck.." He croaks as he arches his back, pushing into her mouth, harder and harder until he finally releases himself down her throat. He squeezes his eyes shut, biting his lip to keep from crying out. She just keeps on going, while his body jolts with every spurt.

Finally he lets his body fall back onto the bed as she licks up every drop. He breathes heavily and looks at the ceiling, unable to speak. She chuckles slightly and goes to lie next to him, propping herself up on one arm, staring at him.

"Wow…" he breathes. "I've never… wow…" She chuckles again. "That was amazing…"

"And that was my first try…" He looks at her in shock.

"Well, it was really good.." She laughs and looks down for a moment and back at him, the same desire is back.

"You know, there's something else I've never done before.." She trails off as she slowly trails a finger over his chest. He watches her finger and looks up at her.

"I-I don't think I'm ready for that just yet…" he softly says. His eyes look apologetic and she smiles.

"But, there is one thing I'd like to try." She looks into his eyes and suddenly sees a twinkling there, a fire blazing as he starts to smile.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asks, feeling slightly nervous.

"My turn…" Is all he says as he grabs her and flips her onto her back. She looks at him with wide eyes, filled with confusion as he sits up and then moves down. Her eyes widen even further when he pulls down her panties in one fluent motion.

"What are you doing?"

"He just smiles at her and moves down." She still looks confused when suddenly his tongue finds her happy spot. Her mouth opens in shock, but no sound comes out. She arches her back in pleasure as he skillfully works down her most sensitive areas.

"Oh my god…" She has to do all she can not to let out a loud cry or moan as he flicks his tongue up and down her clit. She can no longer hold back her crying out as he grabs it with his teeth, slightly pulling on it, before flicking it faster with his tongue.

Her eyes roll into the back of her head when he suddenly dives his tongue inside her, before taking it out and flicking her clit again, faster and faster, until she knows she can't hold on much longer.

"Oh no…" She grabs a pillow and holds on to it tightly before letting out a screaming orgasm. He body jolts with aftershocks, until finally the feeling subsides. She tries to regain her breathing when she notices he hasn't moved from his spot and his tongue is still there as well. He's slowly moving it up and down, making her look up at the ceiling as her body writhes in pleasure.

_Meanwhile in the apartment next door…_

"Jesus, what was that?" Logan asks as he looks at the wall connecting their apartment to the one next door.

"Sounded like someone's getting killed or something." Kendall agrees as they share a look on the orange couch.

"yeah, or not." James snickers as he walks from the kitchen to sit on the couch with a bowl of yoghurt in his hands.

"What do you mean?" Logan asks him.

"I don't think she screamed in fear." He says, with a mouth full of yoghurt.

"Then why did she scream?" They suddenly whip up their heads as they can hear another scream, this one is followed by a series of "oh gods" and a groan.

Logan and Kendall share another look, while James just smiles, looking amused.

"Okay, wow. I guess she really isn't being killed after all." Kendall says, clearing his throat. "Why don't we watch some TV?" Logan quickly agrees, both of them feeling a little embarrassed at the sounds they can hear from the other apartment.

"You guys just crack me up. It's just sex, guys. I mean, don't tell me you haven't.." He looks at his friends and puts down his spoon when they both just look away. "You can't be serious." He states.

"Well, Jo and I agreed we wanted to wait for the right moment. You know, make it really special and all."

"Yeah and Camille and I just weren't ready…"

"How can you not be ready? She practically jumps you every time she sees you."

"Yeah, well, we haven't, okay?" Logan says, his face turning red as he looks at his hands. "It's not like we haven't done other things, just not that." He says, looking nervous.

Kendall looks at him with wide eyes and James just looks impressed as he finishes his yoghurt.

"What other things? You haven't told me about that." Kendal suddenly tells him, looking slightly rejected.

"Well, we don't discuss everything, Kendall. Some things I just prefer to keep to myself."

"But we're best friends. We share everything. Heck, James tells us so many details about his sex life, I've already heard everything there is to know, probably."

James just nods, agreeing with the statement.

"Oh, well, like you tell me everything, Kendall. You and Jo have probably done a lot of other stuff you haven't told me about." Logan tells him, crossing his arms.

"Actually, no, we haven't. I mean, we've made out, but we've never gone further than that. If we had, I would've told you."

"Seriously?" Logan asks him.

"Yes." Kendall tells him, also crossing his arms. "I would, because you're my best friends. It's what guys do. They share things."

"Hey, I think the sounds stopped." Logan announces. They turn down the TV and listen for a moment. Indeed, no sounds are heard anymore.

"So ho may times did you count her screaming?" Logan carefully asks, still slightly curious.

"I counted two." Kendall quietly replies.

"Five." James replies, still eating his yoghurt. His friends look at him with raised eyebrows. "What? I heard her scream five times. You missed the other three while you were bickering." The two shake their heads at what weird friends they have. "I wonder how Carlos' date is going." All three guys look at the clock.

"Hm, it's nearly midnight. Shouldn't he have been back by now? I mean, doesn't the restaurant close at like 10:30 or something?" Logan asks.

"probably, unless they went somewhere else after dinner." James says with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asks him and he and Logan stare at James again.

"Come on, you know what I mean. We were talking about it a few minutes ago."

"What? Oh, please. This is Carlos were talking about here. He's never even had a girlfriend. I doubt he would go inside a girl's house on the first date." Kendall says, before looking at his friends. "Would he?"

"I don't know man, I mean, he did make out with her a few days ago and she was the one hardly able to stay upright afterwards." James reminds them.

Then Logan and Kendall share a look. "Nah." They reply simultaneously. James shakes his head with a smirk.

"I'm telling you guys, there's a whole other side to Carlos that I think he's been keeping from everyone all these years."

"Yeah, right James. I think we would have seen it. I mean, we know Carlos better than anyone." Logan huffs.

"I still say it's true." James replies.

"Whatever, man. I'm watching Family Guy." Kendall says as he turns his attention towards the TV. Logan joins him, while James smiles and shakes his head thinking of his younger friend.

_Meanwhile back in Sarah's bedroom…_

The two now lay side by side on her bed in their underwear as Sarah breathes heavily.

"Wow.."

"You've said that." Carlos tells her as he looks at her with a smile.

"yeah, but I still mean it…" He chuckles and turns his eyes towards the ceiling as he puts his arms under his head. "Seriously, how have you never had a girlfriend? If I had had a boyfriend like you, with your… I mean, your really good with your hands and your tongue.. wow…" He chuckles again.

"I didn't know I was that good at it, I've never tried it before… Girls never even gave me the chance to go on a date with them, let alone kiss them or anything else.." he replies, sounding a little down now. She sits up slightly and leans over to him.

"Well, they will regret it forever. Because now they will never have seen the Latino fire come out." She says, kissing him on the lips

"The Latino fire?" he asks with a smirk.

"Yeah. From the first moment I saw you I knew it was there. I told Jo, who didn't believe me, but I knew it… I mean, I already thought you were hot, but that fire… when that comes out, I just can't help but be blown away. I'm usually the one to make the first move, but that fire just makes me forget whatever I'm doing…"

he smiles a little, blushing. "Really?" She kisses him again.

"Really. And I can't wait to see the rest of that fire unleash…" he blushes harder at the thought of that, before sitting up.

"I uh, I better go back to my own apartment, before the guys start to hound me." He grabs his pants off the floor and starts to put them on.

"Carlos?" he turns back towards her and she crawls over the bed towards him. "Could we go on another date?" She puts his arms around him and he slowly pulls up his pants as she kisses him passionately one more time.

"I'd love to." He answers with a smile as she lets go.

"Maybe this time we could go on a picnic in the park? You know, in the afternoon?"

"Are you sure? I mean, people might see us." He smirks as she slaps his arm playfully.

"I mean we should actually have a picnic." He laughs.

"Sure, I'd like that."

"great. And then later, there's always time for other things." She says seductively and her hand reaches down his hips, but he springs p from the bed. She chuckles and watches him put on the rest of his clothes, hanging the tie loosely around his neck.

"Are you sure you shouldn't tie that? You friends might get suspicious."

"It's already midnight. I think they figured out I'm no longer at the restaurant by now. At least, I hope so." She walks with him to the door, quickly throwing a blanket around herself as he opens the door and walks outside. He turns around one more time and they share a quick kiss, before she fully shuts the door.

She leans against the door and has to keep herself from sliding down to the floor as she can't help the big smile coming on. Then she squeals in delight and plops down on her couch, grabs her cell phone and dials a familiar number. "Jo? Oh my god. You will not believe the night I had.."

Carlos stands outside her door for just a moment longer and smiles as he hears her talking into her phone. He slowly walks away and waits for a small moment, before carefully opening the door to 2J. He walks in backwards, trying to make as little sound as possible, quietly closing the door as he keeps his back towards the apartment.

"Hey Carlos!" He jumps at Kendall's voice behind him. He turns around and puts a hand on his chest.

"Don't do that!"

"Dude, you're the one creeping in here." James ads as he walks from the kitchen to the couch, sitting down next to Kendall.

"Yeah, well, I thought you'd be asleep by now."

"It's Friday. Why would be asleep now?" Logan asks with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Well then Mrs. Knight and Katie must be asleep."

"They're not here, remember? They went to visit my grandparents for a whole week. You waved them off this morning." Kendall reminds him.

"Oh, right. I guess I must be more tired than I though. I better go to bed. Goodnight!" he says, starting to move towards their bedroom.

"Wait!" James voice sounds from behind him and he freezes. Damn, so close. He turns around, putting on an innocent smile. "How did your date go?" The guys look at him expectantly.

"Uh, it went great. Couldn't have gone better. Excuse me." I turn around again.

"Wait!" James voice calls through again. I turn around.

"Yes?"

"I'm guessing it went a lot better, from the looks of it." He says, eying the loose tie hanging around his neck. Carlos looks at it.

"Oh, this?" he says, holding it up. "Pfft, this is nothing. It was just really tight around my neck…"

"Where did you go afterwards?" Logan asks suddenly with a small smile.

"A-afterwards?"

"Yeah, you know, since the restaurant closed, like I don't know, two hours ago?"

"I-it did? Huh, would you look at that. I guess we didn't really pay attention to the time. We uh, we went out for ice cream." Well, at least that wasn't a lie. He keeps up the big smile, but the looks on the guys' faces say they don't fully believe him just yet.

"Ice cream, huh?" James asks him with his arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, chocolate flavored, it was really good. You guys should try it some time." He keeps walking backwards as he's talking. The minute he feels the door of their bedroom, he quickly rushes in and shuts the door before the guys have a chance to interrogate him further.

He wants to tell them, he does. Just not yet. He smiles at the memory of what happened tonight. It's something he wants to hold on to for himself just a little while longer, before the guys starts to tease him about it. He knows she's already telling her friends about it, like girls do. But his friends will have to wait a while longer…

_**I've never written a story like this before, so I hope it is somewhat all right. Let me know what you thought of it and if you want me to continue.**_

_**Just to explain; the guys are older in this story, already 18, so no worries about their ages in these moments.**_

_**And yes, I know maybe not everyone would expect Carlos to do something like this on the first date, but in the heat of the moment, some do. I'd like to think that that fire makes him do crazy things ;)**_

_**Anyway, let me know what you think and maybe I'll upload another chapter soon!**_

_**Love, Baxxie**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 They want you…

The next day, Carlos makes sure to get up before the other guys in 2J. He tries to make as little noise as possible getting dressed and ready for the day. He nearly tiptoes out of their shared bedroom and into the living room. He heads straight for the door, not looking around.

"You're up early." He jumps in shock and turns around, with a hand on his chest.

"Jesus, Kendall. I told you not to do that anymore.." Kendall just grins from the couch. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep." Kendall shrugs. "So, where are you off to without breakfast?"

Carlos' eyes widen. Off to see Sarah, who lives next door…

"Uh, I just wanted to head to the pool." He settles with a smile.

Kendall raises his eyebrows. "Shouldn't you be wearing your swimming trunks then?"

Carlos' eyes dart back and forth. He didn't think this through…

"I just wanted to go lay by the pool, not in it." He scoffs.

Kendall nods, not really believing him. "Okay then.."

Carlos turns back around to head outside.

"So, uh, how was your date last night?" Kendall's voice rings again.

Carlos reluctantly turns back towards his friend, who has an amused look.

"Didn't we already talk about this last night?"

"yeah, but you hardly told us anything. We want details, man."

"Well, we can talk when everyone else is up. Don't want to have to repeat it, you know." Carlos laughs nervously, while Kendall looks even more amused. "So, I uh.. I'm going outside."

Carlos rushes towards the door.

"What about breakfast?" Kendall calls after him.

"I'll get something from the vending machine!" he calls back and quickly closes the door behind him.

He wants to head for Sarah's door, but then realizes it is very early and after last night… He smiles. That might not be a good idea. So, better actually head to the pool and wait for her to show up there.

His stomach rumbles immediately as he gets into the elevator. Vending machine first!

He heads into the lobby and right for the vending machine. He puts in money as he tries to choose what to eat, when suddenly two hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who?" Hm, a girl.

"Sarah." he says with a smile. He hears giggling.

"No, guess again…" He's confused as he tries to figure out whom the voice belongs to. "Come on, Carlos. You've been chasing me for two years now, you know who I am."

"Jennifer?" He asks in shock.

"Bingo!" The girl squeals in delight and uncovers his eyes. He turns around and comes face to face with curly-haired Jennifer.

"Uh, what's going on?" he asks, uncertainty in his voice and he gives a nervous smile.

Jennifer shrugs. "Well, I was thinking. You have asked the three of us out so many times and I feel kind of bad that we always say no."

She walks closer to him. Out of shock, he walks backwards until his back hits the vending machine. She keeps walking and puts her hands on the vending machine.

"Now, I'm saying yes." She whispers into his ear.

"W-why?" He stammers and gulps.

"I guess I just never noticed how hot you really are. Have you been working out?" Beads of sweat begin to appear on his face as she squeezes his biceps and proceeds to move her hands up and down his arms.

He makes a swift decision then and grabs her wrists. She looks confused, but he pushes her back and turns them both around.

"What are you.."

"I'm sorry, Jennifer. I mean, yeah, I liked the three of you. But I have a girlfriend now, so I have to say no." Jennifer gasps.

"Are you turning me down?" She exclaims in shock, claiming back her wrists and putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, but I am." Carlos smiles apologetically. She gasps. "But we can still be friends?" He offers with a smile.

She scoffs. "Whatever, Carlos." She turns around to walk away, when she turns back. "By the way; that was a one time offer. So when your little girlfriend breaks up with you, you better not come after us again." She flips her hair and walks away.

Okay, what just happened?

Carlos goes back to the vending machine and decides on fruit smackers. He shrugs, it's not exactly breakfast, but who can resist fruit smackers?

He takes them out and heads outside. He looks around at first, hoping to catch Sarah. Unfortunately, he only finds Guitar Dude and Lightning. Apparently it is too early.

He sighs in content and goes to lay down on one a lounge chair. He puts his sunglasses on and his hands behind his head. He feels very relaxed and pretty soon finds his eyes drooping. He tries to stay awake, but he soon loses the battle and is sent into the world of oblivion.

He wakes up to dripping water on him. When he opens his eyes, there's a shadow looming over him.

"James? What are you doing?" James just smirks and squeezes more water out of his shirt. "Knock it off, man.." Carlos tries to look angry, but starts to chuckle right away.

He quickly gets up from the chair and lunges for James. James fake screams as Carlos tackles him, but they both laugh as they try to get each other on the ground.

James doesn't notice how Carlos moves them closer to the pool.

"James, look, free hair gel!" He yells and James lets go right away and looks around. Carlos pushes James into the pool with some force.

He stands on the edge, laughing his head off, while James resurfaces and sends him a mocking glare. James puts his hands down, ready to splash more water onto Carlos, when he suddenly pauses and stares at something behind Carlos.

Carlos looks confused and turns around, coming face to face with the other two Jennifers.

They smile brightly at him and wave a little. He gives a confused wave back and frowns when they start to giggle.

Carlos turns and throws a look at James, who shrugs. He turns back and almost jumps when the Jennifers are suddenly very close.

He looks around and is shocked to find nearly every girl staring at him. Some are biting their bottom lip, while others whisper to each other before giggling. When he stares at others, they quickly turn away blushing, or they shyly wave at him, again blushing when he waves back.

Suddenly hands touch his shoulders and turn him around. "Don't pay attention to them, Carlos." Blond-haired Jennifers says in a seductive voice while she rubs her hands up and down his arms.

"Oh, please." Brown-haired Jennifer rolls her eyes and pulls him towards her. "He's more interested in me. I mean, he asked me to the prom after all." She smiles and licks her lips.

Carlos gulps, and darts his eyes around the pool, looking for an escape or his friends to rescue him.

"He only asked you to the prom, because you saved that bird. He dumped you at the end, remember?" Brown-haired Jennifer gasps and stares at the other Jennifer with a harsh glare.

"You take that back!"

Blond Jennifer just laughs. "Uh, no. You see, everyone knows blonds have way more fun. Oh, and look. I'm blond and you.. are not." She smirks and turns back to Carlos. She leans in close to him, causing Carlos' eyes to go wide and he leans back.

But just as she goes to kiss him, she is pulled backwards. She cries out in pain as brown-haired Jennifer pulls her backwards by her hair.

Carlos gasps and looks from one Jennifer to the other as they start to fight each other.

"Just go away, Jennifer. He obviously wants to go out with me!" Blond Jennifer yells.

"No, he doesn't! He chose me the first time, he still likes me a hell of a lot more than you!" The other Jennifer yells.

"Dude, what is going on?" James whispers, standing next to him suddenly. He's running a towel trough his hair.

"I don't know. But I think they might be fighting over me.." James raises his eyebrows, before walking over to the fighting girls.

"Girls, girls. Stop fighting. I mean, one of you can have me." He puts on a cocky smile and opens his arms.

The girls stop fighting for a moment and look at the shirtless James. Then, they both beckon him with their finger. He smiles and walks over to them. He turns back for a second and winks at Carlos. He just rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

James turns back and walks over to the girls.

"So, where do you want to go?" The girls suddenly smile and nod at each other. They grab him and in one fluent moment, James ends up in the pool.

He resurfaces quickly and sputters out water.

"What was that?" He looks at the girls and sees they're fighting again.

"Come on, Carlos, choose! Her or me?" Blond Jennifer asks and puts her hand on his arm, pointing at the other Jennifer with her other hand.

Carlos looks from one girl to the other.

"Yeah, Carlos, choose!" The other girl tells him and grabs his other arm.

"I don't…" He starts, when suddenly they both grab his arms tighter.

"He's mine!"

"No, he's going out with me!"

Carlos tries to get away from them, but then winces as their long nails starts to dig into his arms.

"Girls, girls!" He yells, startling them and they stop. "I am not going to choose."

They share a look. "So, you want to go out with both of us?"

"No." They frown. "I have a girlfriend." They gasp.

"You can't be serious." Blond Jennifer starts.

"You've been chasing us for two years. Now that we finally want to go out with you, you blow us off for some bimbo?" The other Jennifer continues.

"Sarah is not a bimbo!" He defends with an angry look.

Behind him, his three friends are now staring in shock from the lounge chairs.

"Do you think we should go help him?" Logan whispers.

"I don't think we have to." James says, smirking and nods his head towards the lobby doors. The other guys look in the same direction and smile as well.

A girl stalks over to both Jennifers, who are now arguing with Carlos and each other. They have moved on to grab his arms again, pulling on him as he struggles to get away.

"Hey! Let go of him!" She yells and angrily pulls both girls away by the hair. They cry out in pain and quickly let go of Carlos, who stares with wide eyes. "Hi, sweetie." She walks over and kissing him full of passion.

She lets go and he stares with open mouth at her. "You okay?" She asks as she runs a hand through his short hair. He just nods dreamily.

She turns towards the Jennifers, who also stare with open mouth a the now smiling Sarah.

"What is wrong with you? You've turned him down for two years and now you're jumping all over him?" She links her left arm with Carlos' right arm.

"Look, sweetie. You should just walk away now. I mean, Carlos has liked us for two years now. He didn't even know you existed until like two weeks ago." Blond Jennifer mentions and she crosses her arms. The other Jennifer follows her movement and they both smirk.

Sarah unlinks her arm from Carlos and walks up to them with narrowed eyes.

"Listen, you little bitches." They both gasp. "Yeah, I said it. Carlos here is tired of your stuck up, ugly faces. He is done following you around, when all you do is use him when you need him. I, on the other hand, actually like him for who he is. Plus: he has already chosen me, so back the fuck off!"

"You can't speak to us like that!" Brown-haired Jennifer yells out.

"Oh, but I can. You turned him down and now; he's mine." She smiles widely before walking up to Carlos and pressing her lips to his. This kiss is less passionate, but Carlos completely lets go and they kiss until they need air.

Sarah smiles and shakes her head. "Whoa, that was a good one." She smiles at Carlos, who just smiles back at her. "So, as you can see, he has made up his mind. Now, run along, little children. Go find a man of your own."

The Jennifers look like they want to backtalk, but when Carlos puts his arm around Sarah's waist, they gasp.

"Fine, who needs him? There are plenty of better looking guys around here anyway. Come on, Jennifer." Both flip their hair and turn around to walk off with their noses held high.

Sarah smirks. "Excuse me, babe. This is too good to pass up." Carlos just looks confused as she carefully rushes after the girls.

Sarah starts to run a little and just before she passes the two stuck-up actresses, she casually bumps into them. The girls scream before they plunge into the pool.

Sarah just stands at the edge and starts to laugh.

"You will pay for this!" Both girls angrily yell out as they resurface. They scramble to get out of the pool, annoyed that no one will help them.

"That's what you get for trying to hurt my man!" Sarah yells after the girls, who walk off dramatically. They rush inside, trying not to let anyone see them. Sarah waves after them, when suddenly two strong arms wrap around her waist.

"That. Was. Awesome." Carlos' voice chimes in her ear as he leans into her completely.

She chuckles and turns around, hugging his chest.

"What was all of that about anyway?"

"I have no idea." He exclaims, looking very confused. They stop hugging and walk towards the lounge chairs, arms around the other.

The other guys look amused and slightly shocked at the closeness of the two and at what just happened.

"Wow, Sarah, that was.. I've never seen anyone handle the Jennifers like that." James exclaims with a chuckle.

"Well, I like being different." She tells him as Carlos lies down in a lounge chair and she lays down in his arms without shame.

The guys share amused looks, when Carlos acts like this is an everyday thing for him.

Some other girls walk by the guys. James puts on his million dollar smile and puffs his chest. But to everyone's shock, they stare at Carlos only.

"Hi, Carlos." Two of the girls shout out as they all stare him down completely.

"Uh, hi." Carlos replies, looking confused again.

"Alright, seriously, what is going on?" James suddenly exclaims. "Since when are all the girls at the Palm Woods interested in Carlos and not me? No offense, bro."

"None taken." Carlos replies. "I don't get it either. I mean, it's not even them talking in a normal way. They all stare me down and bite their lips when they see me. Or they whisper and giggle. I just don't get it."

He looks at Sarah, who suddenly appears to be shrinking away from him. Her eyes are big and she tries to get away from him.

"Sarah?" He asks her, very intrigued as to why she acts like this so suddenly.

"Oh, would you look at the time! I should go, I have a uh, audition, yeah, an audition. Excuse me!" She shouts in a high voice and almost gets off the chair, when Carlos grabs her wrist.

"Wow, wow, wow. What is going on here? Do you know more about this?"

"N-no.. I uh.." She doesn't get to finish her sentence when Jo and Camille turn up. They hug their boyfriends, before looking at Carlos and Sarah and smirking.

"Ooh, I can see that Latino Fire now, Sarah. You were right after all." Camille says first. They chuckle and share a look before also staring Carlos down.

"Carlos, I never would've imagined. You of all people.. But I guess being Latino, there has to be passionate fire inside you, huh? I am impressed." Jo adds and the two try to stifle their laughter.

Suddenly it starts to dawn on Carlos as he looks at Sarah, who tries to avoid his gaze. He gets up at once and pulls Sarah with him.

"Come with me, we need to talk." Sarah looks nervous while the guys just look confused.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do!" Jo calls after them.

"Oh, too late. They already did!" Camille calls out as well and the two can't hold it in any longer and start to laugh out loud.

"What is going on?" Kendall asks the two laughing girls.

"No, we can't. You'll have to wait for Carlos to tell you. But just one thing; we heard they had a pretty good date…" Jo tells the guys, who look even more confused. Their eyes turn towards the direction Carlos dragged Sarah in.

Carlos sighs as he leads Sarah into another supply closet and closes the door.

Sarah looks nervous and fidgets with her hands.

"Alright, what is going on? Did you tell someone what happened last night?"

"well, I…" She puts her hand up near her mouth and nervously galnces at him. He looks kind of angry. "Uh, maybe?"

He sighs and hangs his head. "To whom?"

"Uh, Jo and Camille?"

"Sarah…" He sighs again, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, okay? But they're my friends. I had to tell them about our date. That's what girlfriends do, they share."

"How much did you tell them?" He looks at her intently. She starts to look at her shoes and bites her lip. "Sarah?" She looks up slowly.

"Uhm, everything?" She says in a soft voice. He turns around and leans on a shelf. "I'm sorry, I just… Carlos?" She puts a hand on his back. He turns around and she feels guilty right away at how embarrassed he looks. "Look, I didn't mean to upset you. I just.. the night we had was so amazing. I had to tell someone.. I couldn't help it."

"So you just went ahead and told them everything? Every little detail?" He asks her, not looking her in the eye.

She puts her arms around his neck. "Sweetie, trust me. I may have told them, but I only told them to brag about you." He looks up a little and blushes slightly.

"Really?" A small smile appears on his face.

She smiles back. "Really. Again, I have never done that before and they were shocked it happened on the first date. But I definitely don't regret any of it and would tell the while world if I could. But I'm not going to, because it's none of their business."

"Yeah, well, apparently Camille and Jo didn't mind."

"I know. And I am going to talk to them about it. They promised they wouldn't tell anyone." She looks away a little.

"Yeah, and they went ahead and told every girl at the Palm Woods. Now I'l never be able to face them again." He looks down again.

"Carlos?" He looks up. "You already faced them. And guess what? They weren't staring because they thought it was weird. They were staring, because they weren't expecting you to be such an amazing lover."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. You've always been seen as sort of innocent. And now that they learn you're not, well, they all want you." He smirks a little, not looking up. "Honey, they're jealous of me. You missed all of the glares those same girls sent my way. I mean, if looks could kill, I'd be killed about fifty times now."

He manages a chuckle at that. "So please, don't be embarrassed. You should feel flattered." He smiles at her. "But; if any of them try to touch you again, I will hurt them." He giggles and pulls her closer, hugging her. He pulls back a little and kisses her passionately.

When he lets go, he just leans his forehead on hers.

"I've really fallen for you, you know that?" She smiles.

"I've fallen for you too." She replies and lands a soft kiss on his lips. They put their foreheads against each others and smile, just gazing into each other's eyes.

"Come on, lets go back to the pool. They might think we're up to something." Sarah offers, pulling back reluctantly and heading for the door. Carlos grabs her wrist again and pulls her against him again.

"Who cares? Let them think." She smirks.

"A minute ago you were embarrassed at what people thought of you. Now you want to take me right here in the closet?" He gasps and she swears she can see him blush again. She kisses his cheek. "You're so cute. Come on." She grabs his hand and pulls him with her, outside of the supply closet. She pokes her head out first and darts around the lobby. "Okay, coast is clear."

Together they walk into the lobby and back to the pool. They go to sit in their previous position in one of the lounge chairs. They ignore the curious looks their friends are giving them.

"Well?" Kendall asks and the two finally look up to find all their friends lookin at them anxiously.

"Well what? Those girls are just jealous that I'm finally taken now." Carlos answers in a cocky way. The others look a little shocked.

"Yeah, they've just realized what they've missed out on." Their fingers are soon entwined and their friends can only smile as they gaze at each other lovingly.

"Aww…" The guys all say in unison as the girls just roll their eyes and shake their heads. "That is so sweet." Kendall wipes away a fake tear.

"It really was. But seriously, we're expecting full details when we get home, Carlos." James warns his friend. Carlos just smirks and shares a look with Sarah.

"You know what? I'll just keep it to myself little longer. It's more fun to see you beg."

"I am not going to beg." James crosses his arms and turns his head away from Carlos. The other guys just grin. "Oh, come on, man. Just tell me!" James cries out as he looks at Carlos with a begging gaze.

"Hm, I feel like going out for breakfast. What about you, Sarah?" He starts, completely ignoring James. Sarah joins in immediately.

"I would love to, I'm starving."

"Good, lets go."

"What? Carlos, you can't just walk away. You have to tell me. Dude, I'm dyig over here. Just tell me, anything.. Just give me a hint. Just a small thing. Come on, man. Carlos!" James voice starts to fade as he hurries after Carlos and Sarah, who keep on walking and ignore him, with big smirks on their faces.

The others stay in their lunge chairs, but they laugh out loud at the exchange.

_**There I go, another chapter It took me a while to write this, as I couldn't get into it. But I did now and I hope you guys like it.**_

_**I know, not a lot of smut, just romance and fluff. But that time will come again, don't worry ;)**_

_**Thank you so much for all your support. I just never found a story like this. Everyone always writes Carlos as being innocent and not exactly intelligent. I just wanted to read something different, where he's not so dense. And seriously, give the guy a girlfriend!**_

_**I really hope, when they do give him a new love interest, something like this will happen. Maybe not the R-rated stuff, of course. But it would be fun to see a girl seducing him instead of James and seeing how he'd react to it.**_

_**Anyway, hope you like this chapter and until next time!**_

_**Love, Baxxie**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's been a few days since the 'incident' at the pool. The girls of the Palm Woods have slowly moved on to more interesting things and so has everyone else. Well, except for James.

"Come on Carlos. It's been days… You're killing me over here. Why won't you just tell me what happened on your date? I'll promise I won't tell anyone else." He walks after Carlos, who just smirks as he makes everyone breakfast.

"Just let it go, James. He's not going to tell us." Kendall says as he drops his head to the kitchen table, obviously annoyed.

"I have to know!" James yells at his other friends who roll their eyes.

"Why is it so important?" Logan asks, also looking very annoyed.

"Because… He may have done some stuff that made him a 'man' and since I'm the one who taught him everything he knows, I want to be informed!" At that moment, Carlos turns around with raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean; I taught him everything he knows? Trust me, there are things you didn't teach me. Especially not in that department." He shivers a little, looking a little disgusted at the thought.

"In 'that department'? So you did do something with her? I knew it!" James yells triumphantly. Carlos rolls his eyes now as well as he starts to hand out the pancakes he made.

"Just hurry up and eat your pancakes. We have to be at the studio in half an hour." Logan warns him. Beside him, Carlos mumbles something incoherently, his mouth filled with pancakes. The guys just stare at him, while he stares back with innocent eyes. He shrugs. They all just chuckle.

An hour later the guys are at the studio, practicing their newest song, when suddenly Carlos' phone starts to vibrate. They are all smiling wildly while singing. Kendall starts to sing the first part and Carlos takes the time to quickly check his phone. His smile fades right away when he looks at the screen.

Kendall keeps on singing, while James looks beside him and sees Carlos staring at his phone with a frown. He nudges his friend, who looks at him.

"You okay?" He whispers.

"I'm fine." Carlos nods and whispers back, putting on a small smile. But anyone can see it's not real. They keep on with the song, but Carlos' energy level has fallen flat, which everyone notices right away. Including Gustavo.

"Carlos!" he yells when they're done and the guys flinch. "What was that? This is supposed to be a happy song! I gave you the happiest part and you FAIL! WHY?"

"I'm sorry, alright! I'm just not in the mood." He solemnly replies and the guys look concerned right away.

"Carlos, what are you talking about? You've been so happy all morning, what's with the sudden bad mood, man?" Kendall asks him quietly, when Kelly tries to calm Gustavo down.

"Look, I just remembered what day it is, that's all." He tells his friends. "Can we just move on?"

"Alright! I have decided to stop the harmonies for now, so off to the dance studio. NOW!" the guys immediately run for the dance studio.

Two hours of 'dancing' later, James and Kendall look annoyed, Mr. X is furiously banging his head into the wall and Logan lies on the floor, while Carlos just looks guilty.

"This dance is really not that hard. You usually pick it up first. Why are you the one screwing it up now?" Mr. X screams, making Carlos flinch.

"I'm just having a bad day…" he quietly says, still looking at the floor.

"A bad day? First you ruin our song and now you can't dance anymore?"

"I can still dance, James!" Carlos angrily tells his friend, before crossing his arms and looking away.

"Oh, really? Then why do you still not even know the first two steps? You've knocked Logie down about five times already, not to mention you keep stepping onto Kendall's toes and you keep tripping over your own feet. Do you even want this? Or do you just want to ruin it for me?" Carlos marches up to James, his eyes filled with fury.

"Not everything is about you, Jamez." He spits out and James gasps as he uses the nickname he vowed never to want to hear again.

"Guys, quit it!" Kendall yells, both guys are lined up against each other, waiting to throw a punch. He goes to stand in between them.

"Yeah, guys, quit loving each other…" Logan mumbles as he sits up suddenly. The other guys give him a confused look, before he falls down again.

"Not until James apologizes for being an egotistic ass."

"Ha! I didn't even know you knew such big words."

"Oh, I know a lot more words like that, you little piece of.."

"Carlos!" Kelly suddenly yells, breaking off his sentence. "What is going on here?"

"What's going on here is that Carlos is a moron, who now can't sing or dance. Basically, he's just an idiot who is only good at hurting himself and others. He's hurt his head so many times, I'm pretty sure he doesn't even remember his own birthday now." The others gasp at James' outburst. Carlos just looks at him like he doesn't recognize him and in a second; he's out the door.

Kendall walks up to James and quickly hits him upside the head.

"Ow!" James rubs his head. "What was that for?"

"Why the hell did you say those things about Carlos? What is wrong with you?"

"Hey, he was calling me names." James defends himself.

"he called you an egotistic ass. Doesn't sound wrong to me." Kendall tells him. "You just said he was basically no good at anything and that he's stupid."

James suddenly hears his own words replaying in his mind and he bites his lip. He groans and face palms.

"Okay, I was an idiot."

"Yeah, no shit." Kendall tells him. "Come on, we should go find him." They both want to head out when they hear a groan behind them. They head back and roll their eyes as they try to pick Logan off of the floor.

"Where are we going?"

"Disneyland, Logie. Come on." Kendall tells him as James and he put their arms under Logan's and hoist him up.

"Woohoo!" Logan cheers and starts to sing the song "halfway There", much to the annoyance of the other two.

Meanwhile, Carlos just keeps on walking in a direction he knows by heart. He doesn't even care that it's started to rain, or maybe he just doesn't notice.

Soon it's pouring and he's soaking wet by the time he reaches his destination.

"Carlos?"

"Carlos!" His friends keep shouting his name as they rush to find him in the pouring rain. Suddenly, a limo pulls up beside them. They watch the window roll down and are met by Kelly.

"Get in, you're going to get yourselves wet." She yells over the rain. They quickly get in and the limo rushes forward.

Sarah is just sitting on her couch in a big t-shirt, her hair in a loose bun and some shorts, watching TV when she hears something in the hallway.

She hears someone cursing and muttering, before some banging and even louder cursing. She turns down her TV and gets up. The mumbling gets louder and she feels some fear creep inside, thinking someone is trying to break in next door. She tiptoes to her door and grabs a bat that stands in the corner.

She listens to some more banging when suddenly all gets quiet. She stands on her toes and looks through her peephole. She's surprised to find someone sitting down, the sneakers are quiet visible. She's confused and slowly opens her door.

She nearly gasps when she finds Carlos sitting against the wall, across from his own apartment, soaking wet and clearly upset.

"Carlos?" She quietly calls out and he looks up for a second, before looking away.

"Leave me alone." He sniffles and her eyes widen. Is he crying?

"Carlos, what happened?"

"Stupid door. I couldn't get it to open." He says, pretending not to cry, but she can hear his voice croaking.

"Well, where's your key? I can try, if you want."

"I uh… I can't find it." He sheepishly tells her, not looking her in the eye.

"Oh. Well, I can't blame the door for not opening then." She smiles as she leans against her own doorframe. He looks up for a moment and smiles a little himself before sniffling again and looking down.

"Come on, you must be freezing." She tells him and walks up to him, holding out her hand. He looks up and slowly grabs hold of it, pulling himself up.

"Thanks.." He quietly tells her and wipes his eyes, obviously looking embarrassed.

She smiles warmly and opens her door further, letting him in, before closing the door behind her.

"Now, you go take a hot shower and I'll make some hot chocolate." She starts to head for the kitchen.

"But I uh… I don't have anything else to wear." He tells her and she giggles.

"Is that a problem?" She tells him and he smiles, his lips curling to the right.

"So that's why you invited me in? You just want to see me naked." She smirks.

"Of course, baby, I just love your hot body." She growls at him.

"Pervert." He jokes and she sticks out her tongue at him.

"I think I have some big shirt and boxers I once stole from my brother. I think they might fit you." Carlos raises his eyebrows. "They were comfortable, alright."

He shakes his head and she playfully pushes him.

"Go take a shower, I'll go get those clothes." He chuckles and walks towards the bathroom. He sniffs when he's inside, taking in all the different scents that linger inside. Scented candles and shampoo seem to be the culprits. It all smells just like her. He closes his eyes as he takes it all in, making him forget all about what happened. Right until he shivers and realizes he's wearing soaking wet clothes.

He sighs and starts to peel them off, before stepping into the shower and letting the hot water calm him down further.

Sarah walks into the bathroom a few minutes later with clothes in her arms. She resists the urge to step into the shower herself, when she realizes he needs a moment. Now is not the time.

But just seeing his shape in the shower, it takes all her strength not to open the door and jump him.

She slowly just moves back and out the bathroom, closing the door behind her gently.

She goes back towards the kitchen and makes hot chocolate. When she's done, she moves to steaming mugs to the coffee table in her living area. Smiling when she no longer hears the shower. She quickly pops in some little marshmallows and gets comfortable on the couch.

She waits a little, staring at the TV screen, until she hears the bathroom door open. She turns her head and tries to stifle a laugh, but biting her lip at the same time.

She wants to laugh at how big the clothes are on him, but the sight of his wet hair, standing up in spikes makes her want to crawl over the ouch and kiss the life out of him.

"It's not funny." He exclaims when he sees her trying to stifle a laugh. "They're a little big.

"A little? I should give you a belt for those boxers. I mean, thank god you fill them well, or they would be falling down your knees.." He eyes suddenly widen at what she just said. "I'm sorry, bad moment."

He smirks. "No, it's okay." He quietly tells her with a small smile that makes her heart melt. He moves forward to sit down next to her.

"Ooh, hot chocolate. And little marshmallows." His eyes light up like a little kid and she giggles. He goes to taste it and sighs in content. "This is really good."

"Thank you." She smiles at him and he smiles back, putting the mug back on the table.

"So? Are you going to tell me what happened?" She suddenly asks and he looks down, sighing. "I'm sorry. You don't have to if you don't want to. But you were just so upset, I.."

"No, it's okay. I uh, I completely messed up in the studio today and everyone got mad at me. Then James and I got into a fight. I told him he was a selfish ass and he uh.. he said some stuff and I just.." His voice starts to crack and Sarah grabs his hand, gently rubbing it. He looks up with a smile and she can see tears welling up in her eyes.

"I just ran out. I mean, the things he said.." He lets his head fall onto the back of the couch. "It just hurt, you know and I… I ran out… and then I got here and I was soaking wet and I couldn't find my key and the door wouldn't open.." Tears are falling freely now and she doesn't hesitate to pull him into her arms as he quietly sobs.

"I'm just so stupid. I can't do anything right.. James was right, I have hit my head too many times.. But I can remember my own birthday… I just forgot another…"

"Carlos, you are not stupid.." She tells him, gently rubbing his back and running her fingers through his hair.

"Yes I am… Because I did forget someone's birthday.."

"Whose?"

"My little sister.. Molly.. I forgot all about it.. I didn't even get her anything… I haven't called her… not a thing.. I've never forgotten it, I've never even missed it…"

"Oh, Carlos… It's okay. I'm sure she'll understand.."

"No, she'll be so upset… I'm her big brother.. I'm not supposed to forget…"

"Oh, honey…"

"I put it in my phone and it reminded me during rehearsal.. I just couldn't concentrate anymore… I didn't want to hurt her… It already hurts so much that I can't see them very often and now I'm missing her birthday…"

"It's alright.. It's okay, Carlos.." She tries to soothe him as he cries in her arms.

A while later she sits on the couch with his head in her lap. He is fast asleep as she runs her hands through his hair.

Suddenly she gets a deja vu as she hears commotion in the hallway. She rolls her eyes and carefully slides out from underneath Carlos and quickly puts a pillow under his head instead. She walks to her door and gently opens it.

She immediately crosses her arms and glares at the three boys now yelling for their friend to open the door.

She clears her throat and suddenly they are quiet and all staring at her.

"Sarah! Sorry, we're just trying to get Carlos to open the door. He ran away from the studio and we looked all over for him, before realizing he might be here. But now he won't open the door." James rambles.

"First of all, keep your voice down!" She whispers harshly. "Secondly, Carlos is not in there. He's in here, with me. And no, you can't see him. He's sleeping."

She goes to close the door again, but Kendall puts his hand in to stop her.

"Wait, he's here? Is he okay?"

She sighs and steps out onto the hallway, gently closing the door a little further.

"For your information, no, he's not okay. I found him in the hallway, soaking wet and crying." Logan and Kendall glare at James, who suddenly finds the floor very interesting. "He told me what happened in the studio too. What is wrong with you guys? How could you treat him like that? He didn't mean to make mistakes, he was just upset about missing his sister's birthday."

Their eyes widen suddenly. "It's Molly's birthday today?" Kendall exclaims and James suddenly punches the wall.

"I can't believe I forgot about that." He tells them.

"James, we all forgot." Logan tells him, trying to calm him down.

"Yeah, so did Carlos. And you guys didn't make it any better by treating him the way you did."

"Hey, James is the one who yelled at him." James shoots Kendall a look. "Just saying, man."

"It doesn't matter who said what. He's just really upset about it. He's really hurt, guys."

Logan sighs. "He always is around important family dates. We're always there for him, trying to take his mind off of it, cheering him up and stuff. But we forgot this time. We got busy and just forgot."

"It's a good thing he has you now." Kendall offers with a smile.

Sarah sighs. "I haven't known him that long. If I had known…"

"Hey, you calmed him down. I'm really glad he found someone who cares for him the way you do. And he really cares for you too, you know?" Kendall puts a hand on her arm.

"Thanks, Kendall."

"I mean, it's gone a little fast, but still…hey!" James exclaims when Logan punches his arm. Sarah just laughs slightly.

"So, can we see him now?" Kendall asks again, all three guys putting on their best Carlos pouts.

Sarah rolls her eyes. "Come on." She tells them and opens the door. "He's on the couch."

She motions for them to go in and they carefully head inside. They look around her apartment in awe.

"This place looks great." James tells her in a whisper, looking at the walls.

"Thanks." She whispers back.

"You did this?" He asks in a gasp. Sarah just nods. "Wow…"

Kendall walks over to Carlos and moves his arms underneath him, picking him up in bridal style.

"Come on, buddy."

"I don't wanna go to school… Gustavo is mean…" Everyone chuckles at Carlos' mumbling in his sleep.

"We know, Carlitos." Kendall whispers to him and they start to head out again.

"What is he wearing?" James says in shock.

"It was all I had." Sarah defends as she walks them to the door.

"Thanks, Sarah." Logan tells her before they head out. She just smiles from her doorway and nods.

"It's no problem. That's why I'm his girlfriend."

"He really is lucky to have you." She smiles and nods, blushing a little. She watches the guys head inside the other apartment and closes the door.

"I'm going to put Carlos in his own bed." Kendall announces as he walks into their bedroom, while Logan and James plop down on the couch. Each lets out a deep sigh.

"Well, that was a messed up morning." Logan says out loud, James just nods in agreement.

"I can't believe we forgot Molly's birthday."

"I know." Logan sighs again. "We should do something to make it up to him."

"Sarah already took his mind off of it a little. Such a good coincidence she lives next door." James exclaims with a smile.

"I know, right?" Logan agrees and they're both quiet for a minute.

Then, suddenly, both their eyes go wide and they shoot up from the couch.

"Oh my god… Kendall?" They shout a little, running into the bedroom.

"What, what?" He asks, whispering and motioning towards the sleeping Carlos, now covered with a blanket in his own bed.

"Sorry." Logan whispers.

"But we just found out something important." James adds, while Logan nods feverously.

"What? Tell me." Kendall whispers back.

"Do you remember whose apartment we just walked out of?" James asks him.

"Yeah, Sarah's, why?"

"Sarah's apartment, which is right next door? On the right side of our apartment?" Logan hints, but Kendall looks confused.

Then, it suddenly seems to dawn on him. He looks back at Carlos.

"No…" The other guys nod with huge grins.

Then, Kendall walks out, dragging the other two with him and closing the bedroom door behind him. He puts a hand over his mouth in shock and pulls it away again.

"Oh my god.."

"Yeah, the screaming came from her.." James whispers. They are acting like a bunch of high school girls who just found out the biggest secret ever, but they don't care.

"This is so… Carlos did that to her?" Kendall asks again.

"Now we know why he was two hours late." Logan offers.

"And why his tie was hanging loose." Kendall adds.

"And why he wouldn't tell us what happened after the date." James realizes.

"Oh my god… Our Carlitos really did become a man." Kendall wipes away a fake tear.

"That dog… I always knew he had it in him." James says, looking proud and throwing a look at the closed bedroom door.

"No, you didn't." Logan tells him, not believing him at all.

"I did, Logan. You guys were the ones making fun of him with the Latino Fire thing. I was the one who encouraged him when he was nervous about going on that date in the first place. All you guys did was eat popcorn." Logan and Kendall share a look.

"Psh.. that was just.. we were just.." They start, but James just rolls his eyes.

"Oh, whatever, guys."

Suddenly they hear a sound from inside the bedroom and they quickly rush around the apartment. They all sit somewhere, looking like they're busy.

When the bedroom door opens, Carlos sleepily looks through the apartment. His confusion grows when he sees his three friends all staring at him from different sides of the apartment, but all have a Cheshire size grin on their face.

"So, Carlitos.. You did have some fun with Sarah after all, huh?" Kendall starts.

"Five times, dude, really? Impressive." James adds.

"Yeah, but next time, remember, the walls between our apartments are kind of thin." Logan finally adds.

Carlos just stands in the doorway, his eyes wide. They know…

"Way to go, man. I knew you had it in you." James comes to pat him on the back, all events from earlier in the day forgotten for now. "But seriously, five times? What's your secret?"

Carlos doesn't talk, he just stares ahead.

"Carlos? Woohoo?" James waves his hand in front of his face. He looks at the other guys who shrug with some amusement.

They know…

**Yes, I know, no smut, again. Still, I hope you still like this story. I only had one review last time, hoping for a little more now **

**Despite that, thank you to that single review, it's better than none at all, right? ;) And thank you for the favorite and story alerts. I just hope people enjoy reading my stories **

**Really going to sleep now, have to work again tomorrow. Only five more weeks and then school starts again. I'll try to update again soon.**

**So until next time and Love, Baxxie**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Facetime

Carlos stands in his doorway, still stunned by the questions his friends are asking.

"Carlos!" SLAP! He snaps out of his daze and his hand goes to his hurting cheek.

"Ow…" He whines and looks at Logan with a frown, who holds his hand still in the air. The other two look shocked.

"Sorry. I guess Camille is rubbing off on me." He shrugs with a guilty smile. "Hey, at least it worked." The other two nod in agreement.

"Okay, Carlitos, how about we take a seat and you can finally tell us all the juicy details." James says with his hands clasped together and a much too excited expression on his face.

"Uh, calm down James. A little anxious, aren't you?" Kendall tells him with raised eyebrows as they move towards the orange couch.

Carlos goes to sit on the L-part Indian-style, while Kendall and Logan sit on the couch together with Logan on the end. James chooses to sit on the floor with his back to the coffee table, so he can face all three of his friends.

When everyone is finally sitting down, the three guys look at Carlos with awaiting smiles.

"Well?" Kendall asks him. Carlos looks nervous, but then starts to smile.

"I knew it!" James claps his hands and leans back into the coffee table.

"Our little Carlitos." Kendall says and shakes his head.

"So you two really.. you know?" Logan asks carefully and all the guys listen anxiously.

"Actually, no." They frown. "We didn't do that. We just did other stuff." He says with an embarrassed smile.

The guys exchange looks. "What kind of things?" James asks him in a teasing way. They grin when Carlos starts to blush.

"Just other s-s-stuff.." He stutters and James chuckles. Carlos looks up and throws a pillow at him, which he catches. "Stop it, it's not funny…" He says, but his lips curve up into a smile of his own. James just laughs.

"But in all seriousness, we heard her scream five times. I mean, what did you do to her?" Carlos' eyes turn wide and he turns such a shade red that the guys can easily see it.

"It's not a big deal…" He says as he turns his head down.

"Not a big deal? Dude, you gave her five orgasms in two hours. I'd say that's a huge deal." James says, while the others shake their heads.

"yeah, well…" Carlos sheepishly says and rubs a hand over his neck.

"So, come on, tell us. What happened?" James asks again.

"James, I am not going to share details about this.." Carlos responds.

"Why not?"

"Because.. I just.. I don't see why I have to.." James rolls his eyes.

"Come on, guys. Why are you all so embarrassed about this? We're best friends, we tell each other everything. Why not this?" The other guys share looks and look down. "Okay, I'll go first. I had sex for the first time two years ago with sunblock girl and it was awful." He admits and the guys' eyes go wide.

"Okay, first of all, you had sex with her and you still call her sunblock girl?" Logan asks him in disbelief. "And secondly, what do you mean it was awful?"

James grins. "It was awful because both of us were drunk and didn't know what we were doing. I never asked her name and the next day we just pretended it never happened." Carlos frowns.

"Wait, was that during our first party here at the Palm Woods?" The other two also look at James now in wonder.

"Uh, yeah. It kinda was." James admits.

"Dude! I knew something happened that night. You were acting so weird the next day. I can't believe you never told us." Carlos exclaims and James shrugs.

"Camille and I, we uh… she… we had oral sex for the first time about six months ago…" Logan confesses, looking extremely embarrassed.

"It's okay, Logie. Just let it all out." James tells him and pats him on the back. Logan puts his hands over his face and groans. Carlos giggles.

Logan lets his hands drop and sighs. "Okay, fine. She gave me a blowjob and it was amazing. There, you happy?" He lets his head fall back onto the couch and shakes his head.

James and Carlos high five and laugh.

"Yes, Logan, we're very happy." James says with a grin. Kendall just sits and listens with an amused grin.

"So, have you given her an orgasm yet?" Logan looks at Carlos with wide eyes in shock of him being the one to ask this. The other two wear equally shocked expressions. "What? You were thinking it, too." He shrugs.

James shakes his head in amusement.

"I uh.. I-I did, yeah.." Logan says, still sounding embarrassed.

"How many?" Carlos asks him. Logan looks at him in shock again.

"Carlos, knock it off. Not everyone has mad skills like you." James warns him. "Go on, Logan. Tell us more."

"More? Why do I need to tell more? You only told us about sunblock girl. I think someone else should go next." Logan tells him.

"Okay, fine. You want to hear more about my experiences? Here goes. I've only had actual sex once and even though I've had oral sex with more than one girl, I've never been able to make her cum more than twice." James confesses.

Logan groans as James' vocabulary becomes more graphic.

"Wait, I thought you had sex with a lot of girls. You're always bragging about it?" Kendall suddenly asks. The other two look at James, also now wondering about this.

James sighs. "I never actually said I had sex with a lot of girls. I just never denied it when people asked." He shrugs nonchalantly. He then turns his head towards Kendall. "What about you?"

"Me? I thought you wanted to share details, James. So, I think it's still your turn." Kendall tells him with a smile.

James looks at his other friends and they raise their eyebrows.

"Come on, James. You wanted to share, so go on. Share." Logan starts.

"Yeah, James. You're such a womanizer and you claim you taught me everything you know. So tell us. What are your mad skills?" Carlos teases.

"I…" James sighs. "Okay. You want details? Here it is: I once had a threesome with two girls and fingered them at the same time, while they kissed and groped each other."

"Oh my god…" Logan groans and covers his face with his hands again.

"Jesus, James.." Carlos chuckles and shakes his head.

Kendall just pinches the bridge of his nose with an amused smile.

"And that was nothing. After they both came, they gave me a blowjob together. One of them had like no gag reflex, so.." A pillow suddenly hits him in the face.

"Okay, that's enough…" Carlos laughs and Logan has his ears covered now, while Kendall is laughing.

"Hey, you asked." James exclaims.

"Okay, let's just agree that we're not comfortable enough to discuss this together." Kendall suggests.

"Agreed." Logan and Carlos reply simultaneously and they all start to get up from the couch.

"Oh, come on. We're guys, we're supposed to be able to talk about this. I still want to know how Carlos gave Sarah five orgasms in one night." The guys shake their heads and keep walking. "Guys. Guys?" James exclaims from the floor, but then sighs and gets up as well.

Logan and Kendall head into their bedroom, while Carlos opens the fridge and pours himself a drink. James walks up to him.

"So, now that those two are gone, how about some actual details?" He quietly asks his friend. Carlos looks around to check for Logan and Kendall first before turning back to James.

"No." he simply says and James sighs.

"Oh come on, just tell me. I've never been able to do that. Just tell me your secret. What do girls like?"

"James, I've only been with Sarah. I'm pretty sure every girl is different." Carlos tells him.

"Well yeah, but they have things in common." Carlos raises an eyebrow. "Please, Carlitos. What is it? Magic fingers, a magic tongue, what?"

"Oh my god, stop talking.." Carlos exclaims as he takes his drink with him and heads for the couch.

"It's just sex!" James exclaims.

"Give it up, man." Carlos chuckles from the couch and he turns the TV on, resting his feet on the coffee table.

James sighs and plops down beside him. "Fine." He huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. "So, d you want to have actual sex with her?"

"James.." Carlos exclaims and he throws his hands up.

"So, do you?"

"No! I… I don't know.. She wanted to last time, but I just don't think I'm ready yet.." He confesses and looks down.

"That's okay. It's normal to feel that way, buddy." James tells him and puts an arm around his shoulder.

"How would you know? You've already done it." Carlos exclaims.

"I was drunk, remember? And it was awful, so now I just want to wat for the right girl to come along to try again." He admits and Carlos is amazed.

"Wow, I didn't think you cared about that."

"Of course I do. I mean, I may seem like a guy who goes after every girl and not care about romance and stuff, but I do. I want to settle down one day, you know, get married, have kids." Carlos looks at him in surprise.

"You? Really? Wow, James. I don't think I've heard you say those things before. That sounds really nice." James is the one blushing now.

"Yeah, well… Anyway, when.."

"Hey, Carlos?" Kendall suddenly calls out from behind the two boys. They sit up and turn their heads to look behind them. Kendall and Logan walk up to them with big smiles. They are obviously hiding something behind their backs. "We uh, we have something for you."

James now gets up as well. "Yeah, we were thinking about what happened today and we wanted to do something." He says with a smile and joins Logan and Kendall.

Carlos frowns in confusion.

"So, we got you something." Logan adds. The three walk closer and sit on the couch, before Logan gives Carlos the present. It's a laptop and Carlos stares at it in confusion.

"What's this?" he asks.

"It's a laptop." James says, explaining like he's talking to a child. Kendall hits him upside the head at once and James protests without words.

"Open it up." Kendall tells him. Carlos still looks confused, but opens up the laptop anyway and it springs to life. He watches the screen for a moment.

"I don't.."

"We all pitched in. It was supposed to be for your birthday, but we thought you could use it now." Logan explains.

"I still don't get it." Carlos tells them as he sees the Apple desktop.

"Just,.. Hold on, let me try something." Kendall tells him and he turns the laptop towards him and presses some buttons without Carlos seeing it. "There." He says with a smile and returns the computer to Carlos, who doesn't see a difference.

"What am I supposed to.." A sudden ringtone pulls his gaze back to the screen in confusion. "What is that?"

the three guys share knowing grins. "Just answer it." Logan tells him.

Carlos frowns, but he hears the ringtone again and suddenly an icon of a phone comes on screen. Carlos looks at his friends before sending the cursor to the "Answer Call" button on the screen and clicking.

"Uhm, hello?" He calls out as the call seems to be answered.

"Carlos?" He looks even more confused when a woman's voice comes through the speakers. Kendall moves over and pushes the volume up to it's highest.

"Who is this?" Carlos asks the person on the phone.

"Hold on, let me turn the camera on." He hears the woman say and he frowns again. After about a second, a camera screen suddenly pops up. His eyes widen and he gasps when he sees the people on the screen. "Carlos, can you see us?"

"Y-yeah, I can see you…" he replies softly and he feels tears welling up right away. On the screen he recognizes his aunt Sophie holding his little sister Molly on her lap.

"Hi Carlos!" The girl happily waves at him through the camera and he smiles, choking up right away.

"hey Molly.." He smiles through his tears and puts a hand in front of his mouth.

"You like your present?" Kendall softly asks him and he can only nod as he doesn't trust himself to speak. James has stood up and now stands behind the couch. Logan and Kendall each put an arm around his shoulders as James puts his arms around him from behind.

Carlos puts up both arms and hugs his friends back as much as he can.

"Thanks guys.. I just… You don't know how much this means to me.." he whispers as he lets out a sob. His tears finally fall down and he tries to stop them.

"We do know, buddy. And we're sorry for acting like jerks today. We should have known." James tells him.

"Plus we know you've been really homesick lately. We really wanted to cheer you up." Logan adds. Carlos smiles and sniffles.

"So you bought me a laptop? That's kind of expensive, isn't it?"

"Like I said, we all pitched in. By we, I mean your family at home as well. And we installed Facetime for you. So now you can talk to your family whenever you want." Kendall explains.

"You guys are the best friends.. Thank you.." Carlos tells them and hugs them again.

"Carlos? Can you talk to us now? I need to show you what presents I got." His little sister's complaining voice comes from the screen. Carlos chuckles through his tears at the small pout she has put on. "Why are you crying? Are you sad?"

"No, sweetie, I'm happy. These are happy tears." He tells her.

"Happy birthday, Molly!" the other guys shout out suddenly from beside him and he jumps and laughs.

"Thank you!" She cheers with a big smile on the screen. "carlos, look what mommy and daddy got me!" She cries out happily and holds a doll out for him to see.

"Wow, look at that!" he exclaims.

"Take as long as you need, okay?" Kendall tells him in a whisper as the guys get up. They pat his shoulders and he nods, keeping his eyes on the screen. He listens to all the stories his sister tells him and soon his little brother as he joins the family.

Pretty soon, the entire family is there as they chat with him and show him all the changes in the house since he's been gone.

He laughs and chats with them for hours, until he is left with his parents.

"So how is everything over there?" His mother asks. "Meet any nice girls lately?"

he groans playfully. "Mom…" he says feeling embarrassed.

"Oh come on, I want to know."

"Sylvia, leave the poor guy alone." His dad starts. "I'm sure he's just taking his time. The right girl will come along." Carlos can't help but blush slightly and bite his lip as he thinks of sarah.

"Oh, I think she already has." His mother says with a big smile as she reads his expression. "What's her name?"

"Sarah…" He sheepishly tells them.

"Have you kissed her yet?" A loud slap is heard as his mother hits his father in the arm. He laughs as his father rubs his painful arm.

"What is she like?"

"She's really beautiful, I mean, she has these blue eyes that make you think of the ocean whenever you look into them. And her smile.. She really gets me, she lets me be myself and I don't know.." He smiles.

"Aww, my baby's in love.." He looks away as his mother sniffles and puts a hand on her chest. His father rolls his eyes.

"So when do we get to meet this girl?" His smile falls away.

"I uh.. I don't know. Gustavo isn't really giving us time off any time soon, so I'm not sure.."

"Carlos. You could always introduce her on camera." His father suggests with a smile. He smiles back.

"Right, yeah. I-I could do that. I'll ask her." He suddenly yawns and his eyes widen in surprise. "Sorry about that.."

"Honey, you look tired. Why don't you go to bed." His mother suggests.

"But I haven't spoken to you in ages. I just.."

"Sweetheart, you can always talk to us. Go to bed. Whenever you want to talk again, night or day, just call us on Facetime and we'll be here." He smiles at his mother's loving voice and nods. "Now go to bed!" She sternly tells him and even points a finger at him.

He looks at his father and puts on a playful pout. "You heard your mother. Do you want us to ground you?" His father sternly tries, but he ca't hide the smile on his face. Carlos laughs.

"Okay, okay, I'll go. I'll make sure not to wait so long to call you guys again."

"You better not. We don't want to see you so sad again, okay?" he nods and his mother smiles. "We love you, honey."

"I love you too." He replies. His mother blows him a kiss and waves at him, soon joined by his dad.

"Bye, sweetie!" His mother calls out.

"Bye.." he softly says, before they end the call. He sits on the couch for another moment, just staring at the screen. Then he closes it and holds it as he walks towards the bedroom. He safely stores it away in his closet quietly when he notices the darkness in the room and the soft breathing of his sleeping friends.

He slowly undresses himself and puts on his own pajamas before slipping into bed. He lies there for a moment, staring at the ceiling in the dark. He smiles, before closing his eyes and finally falling into a deep sleep.

**A/N Hi! Sorry for waiting so long to update and sorry for the chapter being different than what you might have expected and the shortness :P**

**More Sarah smut coming up in the next chapters again, sorry also for leaving her out of this chapter. But some brotherly love was also needed here.**

**I hope you like the chapter anyway and thank you for all the support so far **

**If you have ideas for this story, let me know, I always appreciate it **

**Until next time and Love, Baxxie**


	6. Chapter 6 Drunk Nightmare

Chapter 6 Drunk Nightmare

Everyone is sitting at the pool a few days later, just hanging out. Logan and Kendall are lying on their lounge chairs with Jo and Camille, while watching James, Carlos and Sarah goofing off in the water.

James has been very careful not to get his hair wet and the new couple is trying their best to soak him completely. The others laugh when once again James cries out a girlish scream when he nearly goes underwater.

"Carlos, no. Get away from me!" James yells as Carlos starts to chase him in the water. They all know he's a good swimmer, especially underwater. So it's not surprising to see James looking terrified.

Sarah laughs with the others as she starts to swim to the side.

"Sarah, where are you going? We almost had him." Carlos exclaims as he watches her leave.

"I'm just going to lay in the sun for a little while. You can take him by yourself, Carlitos. I believe in you!" She shouts and chuckles as he puffs out his chest like a superhero.

"I shall not let you down, milady." He replies in strong voice, eyebrow raised. At once, he dives down.

The other watch and laugh even harder when James shrieks and is finally pulled down underwater.

Sarah in the meantime gets out of the pool and lies down in another lounge chair. She lets out a content sigh.

"That is not fair, Carlos. You're a better swimmer than I am!" James yells in the background as Carlos just dives underwater again to get away from his tall friend.

"So, things between you and Carlos seem to be going well." Jo states towards Sarah, who turns her head towards her friend.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I guess they are." She says with a small smile.

"Ooh, what is that smile for? Are we missing something?" Camille asks as she shares a look with Jo. Even the two guys are now paying close attention to Sarah.

She shrugs with another smile. "No, I just… I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone before. It's different. I like it." She says with a dazed smile as her eyes drift towards a certain Latino in the pool.

The others grin as they watch her. "He really likes you too, you know." Logan suddenly mentions. "I don't think I've ever seen him this happy. I mean, he's always happy, but now he seems… I don't know. There's something different about him. He's really confident now, you know?" He tries to explain, but the others just burst out laughing. "Oh, shut up." He grumbles and crosses his arms.

"It's okay, Logie. We still love you, despite all your awkwardness." Sarah teases and he pouts.

Everyone is quiet for a moment, until loud screaming makes them look up. Carlos suddenly runs past them. A seething James, who stalks after him, quickly follows him.

"You know how long it takes to make my hair look this good, Carlos? You will pay for this!" Carlos just keeps screaming as he tries to keep out of James' wrath.

The others watch with chuckles and shaking heads.

"Ooh, we should do something tonight. You guys have the day off tomorrow, right?" Sarah suddenly asks, looking excited. Logan and Kendall exchange a look.

"Uh, yeah, we do. Why? What do you have in mind?" Kendall asks her.

"We should go out tonight." She tells them with a sly smirk.

"Out? As in to a club?" Logan asks, looking worried.

"Why not? You guys work so hard every day. Why not loosen up for one night?" She suggests again. The other girls shrug.

"It sounds like fun. Count me in." Camille replies, but Logan still looks worried.

"I don't know, guys."

"Oh come on, Logie. It'll be fun." Kendall teases.

"So does that mean you're in, too?" Sarah asks, her voice sounding more and more excited.

"Sure. Anything to take my mind off of work." He replies with a smirk and shoots Logan another look.

"Come on, Logan. You guys never go out." Jo adds.

"Yeah, because something always goes wrong. Last time we went to a party, James ended up with a broken hand after punching a guy twice his size. All because he tried to dance with the girl he liked." Sarah gasps, but chuckles at the story.

"That was one time, Logan." Kendall says, while rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah? How about the time before that. When the three of us had to drag you into the apartment as quiet as possible, to prevent your mom from finding you drunk. Which was hard to do, since you kept insisting on singing all the Britney Spears songs you knew." Logan reminds him. Kendall looks down when Jo widens her eyes at him.

"And since then I have not gotten drunk, have I?" he argues and Logan sighs. "Come on, man. Can't we just have some fun for one night? I promise nothing will happen."

"You can't promise that, Kendall. I mean, I believe it when you say you won't get into trouble. But you can't speak for…" They turn their heads at the sound of glass breaking and James shrieking like a girl again, before Carlos yells sorry. "…those two." Logan finishes.

"Don't worry. We'll keep an eye on them." Kendall suggests. Logan's eyes widen as Kendall puts an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry; We?" he asks.

"Relax. It'll be fine." Kendall promises, but Logan just shakes his head and sighs. "Come on, let's go save them before they break down the lobby." Logan reluctantly lets Kendall pull him to his feet.

"I gotta get new friends…" he argues, before the two run off towards a now angry Mr. Bitters and James still chasing Carlos.

The girls chuckle.

"So where do you want to go tonight?" Jo asks now that the girls are alone.

"I know this amazing salsa club in downtown LA." Sarah says with a sly smile.

"Oh my god." Camille exclaims in disbelief while shaking her head.

"What?" Sarah asks in all innocence.

"You convinced them to go out tonight, just so you can do some dirty dancing with Carlos." Camille guesses.

"Who, me? I would never do that." Sarah replies, still feigning all innocence.

"Oh my god, Sarah, Seriously? You're taking us to a salsa club so you can watch Carlos unleash his inner 'Latino tiger'?" Jo asks her in some disbelief.

Sarah just smirks and shrugs. "Hey, ever since that night we spent together, I have to get my needs somehow." The other two girls just shake their heads with a chuckle. "Besides, I've never seen him dance before. I'd love to find out if that same Latino fire can shake those hips and that ass like I'm imagining." She says with a wide grin, not even noticing how the other girls are now stifling their laughter and watching something above her head.

"Wow. Now I'll never get that image out of my head." Kendall's voice suddenly sounds from above her. Her eyes widen as she tilts her head upwards. There, all four guys are standing with different looks. Kendall looks disgusted, Logan just looks shocked, James is smirking and watching Carlos, who looks like he is actually blushing.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up. He might be a good dancer on stage, but on the dance floor? Whole 'nother story." James explains, waving his hand to emphasize over Carlos. Carlos just glares at him.

"Shut up, James. For your information, I am a much better dancer than you. You'll never be able to master my Latin dancing skills." He says with a smirk and starts to wiggle his hips and shake his ass. Logan closes his eyes and shakes his head as Kendall rolls his eyes.

"Oh, whatever, man. We'll see about that tonight." James challenges and he starts to walk away.

"Oh, you're on, pretty boy!" Carlos shouts, but he keeps on dancing. The girls giggle loudly as they watch the Latin boy goof off.

"I really hope tonight you'll dance better than this." Sarah laughs and Carlos stops to look at her.

He feigns a look of shock. "You don't mean that!" He gasps. She laughs harder and gets up from her chair.

"It's a good thing you're cute, else I would find another dance partner for tonight." She says and slaps his butt. His eyes widen with some shock as he watches her leave. She smirks as she sways her hips with every step, making Carlos lose his focus on the world for just a moment.

"Carlos? Carlos!" A loud SLAP across his cheek finally brings him back to earth and he stares at Camille, while bringing a hand to his stinging cheek.

"Ow?" he glares at the girl who continues to do the same thing to Logan before happily skipping away, dragging Jo with her.

The guys exchange a confused look after the girls.

"I'll never understand women." Logan mumbles. The others agree in a heartbeat.

That night the guys and girls have agreed to meet in the lobby. When the guys finally get there, their mouths open in shock.

Even though the guys themselves dressed up very nicely for their night out, the sexy dresses and high heels the girls are wearing, make them forget where they're going entirely. The three girlfriends of Logan, Kendall and Carlos also each wear a flower in their head, only adding to the Latin salsa mood.

"Hey guys." Jo smiles with a small wave.

"Wow, Jo, you look… wow." Is all Kendall can stammer with a goofy smile as she twirls around a little in her short yellow, flowing dress.

"You like?" he can only nod, making her giggle. She grabs his wrist and starts to drag him outside.

Logan stares at Camille in her blue dress. He walks over to her with a huge smile. She smiles as well and right when he opens his arms to hug her, she slaps him again. James and Carlos grimace at the sound, before turning to their own dates.

James found a girl by the pool to go with. A blond girl, very attractive, but very stuck up. The others already didn't like the way she looked them up and down, but James had told them he didn't have time to look for a proper date. They'd have to deal with her for tonight.

"You look very nice, Monique." James told her with a flirtatious smile. She snorted.

"Just nice? Do you have any idea how expensive this dress was? This night better be good." She sneers and walks away. James just keeps a smile on his face and follows her out the door.

Sarah smiles at them and then back at Carlos. She smirks when she sees him still staring at her in her black salsa dress with big eyes. She shakes her head and walks closer to him.

He stands completely frozen and she decides to do the one thing that comes to mind; kissing him passionately on the lips. When she lets go, his look has gone from huge eyes and frozen to just dazed and breathing heavily.

"Babe, please tell me you're going to be able to dance tonight. Because otherwise, I'm going to be very bored." She whispers into his ear in a seductive tone. She hears him gulp.

In one second he has grabbed her wrist and pulls her out the door. She just giggles as he pulls her along, surprising the others walking beside each other as they push past them. They laugh and shake their heads at the now rushing Carlos, who has a very eager look on his face.

When they finally reach the club, the Latin beats can already be heard outside. The bouncer lets them in and they look on in awe. The entire club is filled with people dancing with joy. It's already very warm inside the club and the Latin vibes quickly put everyone in a good mood.

Sarah wastes no time in dragging Carlos to the dance floor. The others watch them disappear into the dancing crowd.

"You want to find a booth to sit in?" Jo shouts over the loud noise in the club to Camille. She nods and they quickly head off together.

"We'll go get some drinks." Kendall shouts at them as he and Logan head for the bar. "James, you coming?" he shouts at James.

He goes to say something to Monique, but finds her looking very bored and already busy texting someone on her cell phone. He rolls his eyes and then rushes after Kendall and Logan.

When the guys finally find the booth Jo and Camille set up in, they find the girls excitingly staring and pointing at something. The guys set th drinks on the table and slide inside the booth.

They shoot each other looks when the girls don't even seem to notice them. When they finally turn their heads, they are surprised to find the girls staring at them with amused smirks.

"hey guys, when did you get here?" Jo shouts over the music.

"James, where's Monique?" Camille asks with a frown.

"Don't know. Don't really care. She wasn't for me." He says with a shrug, taking a sip of his drink.

"But now you don't have anyone to dance with." Jo tells him. He looks around for a moment, not even listening to what the others are saying.

"Excuse me. I'll be back." He says absentmindedly, downing his drink and walking off. They stare after him and smirk when they find him walking towards a beautiful brunette in the corner.

"So, what was so interesting to watch, by the way?" Logan asks the girls.

"Oh! You have to see this, over here." Jo tells them excitedly and moves over a little so the guys can see in the direction she points at.

"What? I don't see anything." Kendall squints his eyes and scans the crowd. "It's just people dancing."

"Yeah, but it's about the people dancing." Camille says as she nods her head into the direction again. Kendall and Logan tilt their heads further in the direction they point at and gasp.

In the middle of the crowd, they spot Sarah and Carlos, their bodies completely entwined as they sway to the Latin beats.

"Okay, they should be glad their parents aren't seeing this. They'd pull them straight off the dance floor." Kendall says, stifling a laugh.

The two are completely lost to each other and the music, letting it take them over as they dance smoothly.

"Who knew Carlos could dance like that?" Camille says, looking completely impressed as he twirls and dips Sarah effortlessly.

Logan downs his drink in full as he watches Camille look at the dancing with jealousy. He knows he will never be able to move like that, but he decides for once in his life that maybe a little alcohol can loosen him up a bit. He grabs a shot of tequila straight from a waitress' tray and ignores Kendall's questioning look. He down the drink at once, before grabbing Camille's hand.

She looks up in surprise. "Let's go dance!" He tells her and pulls her out of the booth. Jo shoots Kendall a questioning look, but he just shrugs, having no idea what Logan's up to.

When they hear the song changing, they are surprised to see Carlos and Sarah waking up to them. They are both grinning from ear to ear and breathing heavily as they spot the booth and sit down.

"Wow, guys. Those were some dance moves!" Jo tells them in amazement. Carlos looks down a little, while Sarah beams at him.

"Told ya he'd be good at it." She tells the other two while still looking at Carlos and squeezing his hand a little. He just smiles at her.

"Hey, hat's with the sodas?" Sarah suddenly asks as she eyes the drinks on the tables. Carlos is already sipping from a coke Kendall pushed his way.

"We weren't sure if anyone wanted alcohol, so we stayed safe." Kendall explains to her. She raises an eyebrow.

"Honey, this is our one night out. I'm going to enjoy it! Come on, Jo, let's get some cocktails." She says, grabbing the girls' arm and dragging her off to the bar.

Kendall playfully punches his friend in the arm when they are alone in the booth.

"Dude, that was some sick dancing. Where'd you learn to salsa like that?" he asks with a smirk. Carlos shrugs.

"It's in my blood, dude." He says with a small smile. Kendall raises an eyebrow and he chuckles. "Remember the dance at school a few years ago? The one I took the Jennifers to?" Kendall nods. "Well, they wanted me to be able to do Salsa, so Mr. X taught me some moves." He looks down with an embarrassed smile as Kendall laughs.

Suddenly the girls are back and sit down with a tray filled with very colorful cocktails. They sit them down on the table and grab one for themselves, before putting two in front of their boyfriends. They shoot each other a look.

"Uh, no thanks." Kendall says as he and Carlos shove the drink away. Sarah is already happily sipping hers. "I'd rather not drink something so… girly." Jo shoots him a look. "What?"

"You're the one who drinks the pink smoothies at the Palm Woods." She exclaims.

"Well, that's different. Because… That's just a smoothie. Everyone knows guys don't drink cocktails." Now the girl both roll their eyes, while Carlos just shakes his head at his friend. "What?" He asks again.

"What about you, Carlos? Do you also feel too much of a man to drink cocktails?" Carlos smirks when Sarah asks him this.

"No, I enough of a man not to care about that. No, I just don't like to drink. I've seen what it can do to people." He says, the look in his eyes showing he has seen problems with alcohol up close.

"Oh uh… I didn't know that." Sarah tells him, looking very apologetic as she puts her own drink down.

"No, you don't need to stop drinking. I mean, it's okay if you want to drink. I just don't want any myself." He assures her and she shrugs before picking up her cocktail and sipping it again. He eyes her with some concern as she drinks it so fast, but she doesn't seem to notice.

When the song changes again, Sarah's eyes sparkle as she lights up.

"Ooh, this is my favorite song to dance to! Come on!" She yells as he grabs Carlos wrist and drags him out of the booth. Kendall just laughs at him, until Jo drags him out as well. James and his new girl quickly get into the booth, making sure no one takes the drinks.

They just gaze into each other's eyes like it's love at first sight as James grabs a cocktail and puts two straws in it. They both sip and lean their elbows on the table in a daze.

A few hours later, Carlos and Sarah are still on the dance floor with Logan and Camille while the others are sitting at the booth again.

Sarah has a big smile on her face, but Carlos is getting exhausted.

"Sarah?" He calls out to her, but she has her eyes closed and is jumping up and down to the fast beats blowing through the speakers now. "Sarah!" He calls louder, making her look at him. "I think I'm gonna go sit down for a minute." He shouts near her ear. She pouts, but smiles and nods while still dancing. "You going to stay here?" He asks her and she nods again. He smiles, giving her a quick kiss before pushing himself through the crowd of people.

Sarah watches him go before grabbing a shot of something off of a tray and downing it. She cheers and starts to dance again with all the other people there.

The other sit quietly watching the people dance when Carlos approaches. He wipes his forehead with his sleeve and sighs as he sits down.

"You alright?" James asks with a smirk as he breathes heavily. He just nods as he accepts a drink from Kendall, which he gratefully drinks.

"Man, she really wore you out, huh? Don't think I've ever seen Carlos Garcia so drained of energy before." Kendall teases. Carlos just shoots him a glare, but a smile is visible on his lips.

"Where is Sarah anyway?" Jo asks him.

"Still dancing." He answers as he takes another sip of his coke. Jo frowns a little.

"By herself?" He shrugs.

"Why not? She's enjoying herself." He answers.

"Yeah and drinking a little much." James suddenly says as he looks in the direction of the dance floor. Carlos follows his gaze and tries to hide the concern in his eyes as Sarah downs another shot of something with two guys. They cheer with her and she starts to jump again.

"She's fine." He replies, but the others don't miss the hesitance in his voice. He then suddenly turns and seems to notice James' date for the first time. "Hi. I'm Carlos." He says as he offers his hand.

"Maddison." She answers as she shakes his hand. He nods his approval to James, who grins.

"Oh, come on, Camille, this song is really fun.." Logan's voice whines as the couple approaches the table. Camille tries to get away from his grasp with some annoyance.

"No, Logan. I'm tired, I want to sit down for a minute."

"I thought you wanted to dance?" he asks her as he tries to grab and kiss her. She looks embarrassed as she tries to push him away. The other guys eye Logan with a questioning look.

"Logan, let go. Let go!" She says louder as she pushes him away.

"You're drunk." Kendall suddenly states towards Logan. His friend turns to him.

"What? Who, me?" he points towards himself. "No, psh. I'm not drunk." He says, before slightly swaying on his feet.

"What happened to making sure nothing happened tonight, dude?" Kendall asks him.

"I'm not drunk, Kendall." He says again, but Kendall doesn't look convinced. None of the others do. "Ugh, whatever. I'm going back out on the dance floor. Camille, you coming?"

"No, Logan, for the tenth time, I just want to sit for a minute." Her eyes widen as he shrugs, grabs a shot of tequila off of a nearby tray and drinks it in one go.

"Whoo, yeah!" He shouts as he shakes his head before dancing away, towards the dance floor.

"Okay, wow. I have never seen Logan drunk before." Carlos states as they stare after their friend in confusion.

"yeah, me neither. This can't end well." Kendall says and the other two guys nod in agreement.

"You could say that." Jo suddenly says while she watches the dance floor. The others follow her gaze and their eyes grow.

"Dude, isn't that Sarah?" James asks Carlos. He only nods before rushing out of the booth to pull apart the grinding Sarah and Logan. Camille looks very upset.

"I need some air." She says, shaking her head.

"I'll go with her." Jo tells the others as she heads out. But just before she leaves, she turns and smiles at Maddison, inviting her to come along. Maddison smiles nervously, grateful that they are already letting her in and heads after the girls.

Back on the dance floor, Carlos angrily walks over to the grinding friends before grabbing Logan's arm and pulling him away.

"Dude!" he exclaims, but smiles broadly when he sees Carlos. "Carlitos!"

"Don't Carlitos me. What do you think you're doing, Logan?" He asks the boy as he stares at him in all innocence.

"Carlos, baby, you're back! Missed me already, huh?" Sarah suddenly asks as she embraces him and suddenly squeezes his ass. He looks at her with confusion and pushes her away.

"Uh, no. I came over because I don't think you and Logan should be dancing like this. Do you know how upset Camille is right now?" He asks, directing his question towards Logan again.

"What are you talking about? We were just dancing." Logan explains.

"That was not dancing, Logan. That was something different and you know it." He throws back.

"Oh, come on, babe. Don't be mad. We were just having some fun." Sarah mutters as she starts to move her hands over him and kissing his neck.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" He says, getting flustered that she is doing this in front of all these people.

"I'm showing you how much I love you, silly." She murmurs in his ear seductively as she kisses his neck again and then her hands move down further. He quickly grabs her hands before she goes too far.

"Okay, that's it. Party's over. Why don't we get you some water?" He suggests as he starts to lead her away from the dance floor.

"But Carlos, I'm having such a good time." She says as she pulls out one arm. He just keeps his gaze in front of them as he pushes through people. He never sees that she grabs another drink from a table, until he turns around for a moment. He immediately stops walking.

"What are you doing?" He shouts in shock and stares at her in confusion.

"I'm enjoying myself, what does it look like?" She exclaims sarcastically, ready to take a sip from the pink cocktail.

"I think you've had enough." He tells her as he makes a grab for the drink. But she pulls it back. "Give me the drink, Sarah."

"No, it's mine. Just let me drink. Don't you want me to have fun?"

"Not like this. I told you I have seen what alcohol can do to people. And you actually got drunk." He says with some disgust.

"I'm not drunk. And besides, you're not my dad." She exclaims childishly.

"Just give me the drink." He says as he pulls on the drink again.

"No!" She pulls back on it.

"Sarah, just.." And in one movement the drink ends up completely on his shirt.

"Whoops…" She says as she starts to giggle. He looks at her and shakes his head in annoyance.

"I'm going to go clean this up. Just go and sit in the booth until I get back." He tells her.

"You can't tell me what to do!" She shouts after him, but he just walks off towards the bathroom.

He tries to clean his shirt with some paper towels while in the bathroom, but throws them in the trash as frustration starts to build up. He looks at himself in the mirror and splashes some water in his face. He looks up and sighs loudly. He goes to dry his hands when the door opens behind him.

Suddenly he freezes when two hands are over his eyes.

"Thought I'd find you here." Sarah's seductive voice sounds. He pulls her hands away and turns to her in confusion.

"Sarah, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to go back to the booth." He exclaims.

"I didn't feel like it. I had other things on my mind." She tells him as she walks closer. He backs up as she licks her lips and smiles seductively. In one movement she pushes him against an empty wall.

"What are you up to?" He asks in a nervous voice, even though he knows fully well what she is trying to do.

He gasps when she starts to kiss his neck again, slowly, while still gazing into his eyes. "Sarah…" He starts. "Stop. Not now." He tries to struggle, but she pushes him back against the wall. He gasps again as one hand suddenly grabs the front of his pants.

"Jesus… What is up with you?" He hisses as she squeezes him. He tries to pull her hand away and she looks up with small pout. "It's not that I don't like it, but now is not the time or place." He says as he looks around to see if someone has come in.

"Oh, but I think it is." She smiles and he feels her hands snaking to loosen his belt.

"Sarah, stop it!" He says as he pulls her hands away.

"Come on. Don't be such a drag." She tells him as she tries to loosen his belt again.

"Sarah, I said no." he warns her and she rolls her eyes.

"Oh come on. You know you want this. I've been waiting for this moment since the day we met and it is going to happen." She says with some determination.

He narrows his eyes in confusion, but when she pushes him into a stall, he has no time to stop himself from falling into a sitting position on the toilet. She doesn't waste any time in straddling his legs and kissing him again.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" He tries to push her off, but she starts to grind herself on his lap and he lets his head fall back. He needs to shake his head to clear his mind when she fumbles with his belt yet again.

"God, Carlos, I need you. I need you inside of me right now…" His eye widen when he hears those last words.

"Sarah, no." She kisses him again and is popping the button of his pants, unzipping it, when he grabs her hands. She looks up in surprise and he breathes heavily, a little hurt showing in his eyes. "I said, no."

Then her face gets angry. "No again? Unbelievable. You know, there are hundreds of guys who would jump at a chance for this moment with me. But you, you have turned me down so many times now. Are you ever going to be ready, Carlos?"

The hurt in his eyes is now even more visible as he looks at her in disbelief.

"Wow, I really hope you're only saying that because you're drunk." He tells her as he pushes her off of his lap and buttons his pants back up.

"Whatever, Carlos. I'm out of here." She says as she practically storms out of the bathroom.

He takes a deep breath before walking out of the stall and out of the bathroom. His mind is whirling at what just happened.

He walks back to the booth where his friends sit with their mouths open in shock. As he approaches them, his eyes go from hurt to questioning.

"Guys, what's going on? What are you looking at?" He follows their gazes and his heart drops.

In the middle of the dance floor are once again, Logan and Sarah. But grinding is what he wishes they were doing. That would hurt a lot less than finding them making out and hungrily groping each other.

In a flash he makes his way over to them.

"Carlos!" He ignores his friend's calling his name in the background. He feels furious, betrayed. So many emotions run through his mind when he pulls them apart a second time.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He shouts in anger as he holds his girlfriend's wrist.

"Hey, you turned me down, remember? And I am still in a good mood." She exclaims as she grabs Logan's face again. Carlos pulls her away.

"Hey, don't grab her like that!" Logan suddenly shouts, defending her.

"You stay out of this. I'll deal with you later." Carlos hisses through his teeth. "Come on, this party is over." He says as he starts to pull Sarah with him.

"What are you doing? I don't want to go home." She says as she tries to pull away.

"Leave her alone, man." Logan agrees as he tries to pull her back.

"I said, stay out of it, Logan." He replies, getting up in his face. "Did you forget that you have a girlfriend out there somewhere too? Or am I supposed to go and suck her face off like you did mine?"

In one moment everything changes. A loud THUNK wails through the club as a fist connects with a cheekbone. The dancing stops, the music stops and everyone drifts apart, looking at the figure on the ground as he looks up in shock and holds his cheek.

The other person also looks on in shock and disbelief that he actually just hit him.

"Carlos, I…" He starts, but fury and pain has taken over already as he stands up and walks away without turning back.

The girl chases after him.

"Carlos, wait. Carlos!" She shouts again and this time he does turn back.

"What! You want to rip out the rest of my heart and cut it up into little pieces?" He hisses in anger.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright. But I was just in a mood and you pushed me away…"

"So that gives you the right to make out with my best friend?"

"Come on, baby. You know you can't stay mad at me." She says, suddenly turning seductive again as she grabs his shirt and tries to kiss him. But he pushes her away and looks at her in disgust.

"This is why I don't like alcohol. This is exactly why." He says, shaking his head before walking straight out of the club.

His friends watch him walk by in concern. Because of the large crowd, they haven't seen everything. But it doesn't stop them from glaring at both Logan and Sarah as they just look happy again and start dancing when the music is turned on.

It doesn't take them long to take action. Very soon, all friends end up outside, dragging a struggling Sarah and Logan with them as they head off into the same direction as Carlos and long before that, Camille and Jo went.

**A/N Wow, okay, did not mean to write such a long chapter. But once I finally got into the flow, I couldn't stop.**

**Hope I didn't repeat too many things over and over, sorry if I did :P Also hope you like the chapter, even though I kind of made Sarah out to be a bitch and Logan to be an ass. They were drunk though, so had no idea what they were doing. **

**I might explain more in the next chapter, so keep reading to find out more. Will they get back together? Who knows ;)**

**Thanks for all the support, guys, I really love reading your reviews. I hope you like this story as much as I like writing it. And don't worry, the Latin fire will come back out. But this is a story and I didn't just want to write R-rated scenes. Does that make sense?**

**Anyway, please let me know once again what you think and until next time!**

**Love, Baxxie**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Confrontations

As light starts to shine through the curtains, some residents of the Palm Woods are quick to wake up. But after a night out on the town, some have more trouble.

In apartment 2K one person wakes up in her bed, groaning as the light hits her eyes. She grabs a pillow and puts it over her head. It doesn't help much, because her pounding headache is only the start of her morning.

As soon as she starts to turn on her stomach, she realizes what a bad idea that was. She stumbles out of the bed as quick as she can, races to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach.

She groans again and rests her head on the lid, creating a somewhat cooling effect on the jackhammers residing in her brain.

She remembers going to a salsa club last night. She remembers swaying her hips to the music in the arms of her boyfriend. She remembers getting lost in the moment as both of them entwined and danced to the Latin dance beat. She remembers having a cocktail. Or two.

But she definitely doesn't remember ever leaving the club. Or heading home for that matter.

She lifts her head for a short moment as she tries to remember those final moments of that magical night. But as soon as her head starts to hurt even more, she can also feel her stomach turning again.

How did she get home? And how did she end up in bed, with her clothes on?

She doesn't have time to think much longer as she has to lean over the toilet once again.

_Meanwhile…_

In the apartment next door, one person is having the same problems. The loud sounds of his retching slowly wakes up the other residents. But while they would usually go and assist each other on such days, his friends feel he deserves the feeling of hell he is going through right now. Because even though he might not remember what happened last night, they all do.

James tries his best to ignore the sounds, but pretty soon he can't take it anymore and gets up. He wants to run over to the bathroom door and pound on it angrily, but decides against it. Because as much as he wants to torture his friend more, he's been hung-over himself and done stupid things. So instead, he grabs a glass of water, a couple of aspirins and gently knocks on the bathroom door.

"Logan?" He asks, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice. He hears some mumbling on the other side. "It's me, James. I'm coming in, okay?" He hears more mumbling and heads inside.

He sighs when he sees Logan sitting on the floor pathetically with his head on the lid of the toilet. There are large bangs under his eyes and he looks very pale.

"Wow, you look like crap." James announces as he leans down and hands Logan the glass and pills. He takes them gratefully and quickly downs the pills while drinking the water. James goes to sit on the edge of the bathtub as he silently watches his friend.

"Man, I have never felt this sick before." Logan groans.

"Yeah, that's what alcohol will do to ya." James muses.

"Is it normal for your hand to hurt as well?" Logan suddenly asks as he tries to stretch his fingers, wincing as he does so. James can't help but wince as well as he sees the blue edges on his knuckles.

"No, but punching one of your best friends might." James tells him nonchalantly and gets up again.

"Wait, what?" Logan asks as he gets a frown on his face.

James heads for the door, lingering for a moment as he looks back at Logan.

"Dude, you did a lot of totally uncool stuff last night. I mean, I know I've done some pretty stupid things when I got drunk. But that… That just beat everything by a mile." James tells him and shakes his head, before heading out.

"James, wait!" James sighs before poking his head inside for another minute.

"Look, I'd stay in here for a while if I were you." James tells him softly.

"That bad, huh?" Logan asks in a near whisper and looks at his hands.

"Yeah, pretty bad, Logan." James tells him in a disappointed tone and heads out, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

Logan groans and lets his head fall against the toilet in frustration. He groans even louder when his head pounds even more.

Logan decides to follow James' advice and waits inside the bathroom a while. He was expecting anyone to come in and shoo him out because they had to shower, get ready. But for some reason, no one even knocks on the door.

After a while he gets up to listen to the door when the room is filled with silence. He decides now is as good time as any and he slowly twists the door handle.

He peaks his head out first to see if anyone is inside. He sighs when he realizes the apartment is completely empty and walks out of the doorway.

He holds his head down low in shame, even though he still doesn't remember what happened. But just the look of disappointment in James' face was enough to tell him it must have been bad. And his bruised knuckles told him someone got hurt, one of his own friends even, according to James.

How did he screw up so badly? He didn't even want to go out. He knew something bad would happen. But in all honesty, he didn't expect himself to be the one to mess up. He never got drunk. But he remembers the first drink he took and he remembers he only drank it because he wanted to loosen up. The drinks came by pretty fast after that and suddenly everything was blank. He couldn't remember a single thing.

When did he punch someone? How did he even get home? No, wait. His friends probably took him home.

He walks over to the couch and lets himself sink into it. He meant to sit down, but decides lying down would be better. He rubs his hands over his face and groans.

"So stupid…" he mumbles into his hands and then suddenly registers the door opening.

He looks up and stares into Carlos' face. He smiles, because Carlos can always brighten anyone's day. And he could use some cheering up right now. But the smile fades when he seems the angry and disappointed look appearing on his bubbly friend's face.

He frowns. "So, last night was some party, huh?" he laughs nervously, but Carlos just stares at him. His face now seems to show some disgust as well. "Look, I know. I screwed up. Me, the future doctor, Logan Mitchell got drunk. I know, I'm supposed to be the responsible one and I messed up." He says, nodding his own head while looking at his hands.

"You are unbelievable." Carlos' voice suddenly answers in distaste.

Logan looks up with another frown.

"What? What did I do? James said I did something bad, but I honestly can't remember. So, help me out here.." Logan asks with a small smile. But Carlos shakes his head in annoyance.

"I just came here to get my towel." Carlos tells him softly and walks out of the room. He comes back after a few seconds, towel in hand and is ready to head back out.

"Carlos, wait." Carlos stops for a moment, but doesn't look at him. Then, Logan's eyes widen as he studies Carlos' face. "Hey, who gave you that bruise?" He asks as he stares at his swollen right cheek, which is black and blue and looking very painful.

"God, Logan, you really did drink too much, didn't you?" Carlos laughs. But the laughter quickly dies down and Logan realizes it wasn't a joke of any kind. He just stares at his own bruised knuckles for a moment and it starts to dawn on him.

"Oh my god… I don't even remember that… why would I… why would I punch you?" He asks.

"Just forget it." Carlos tells him and he slowly starts to move again.

"Carlos…" Logan softly pleads.

"You know what? Don't talk to me for a few days okay? Don't even hang out with me; just stay away for a while. I need some time." His hurt voice replies and he finally heads out the door, closing it with a soft click.

Logan watches him go with sad eyes.

"What the hell did I do?" he whispers to himself and he lets himself fall back into the couch once again.

Carlos heads back to the pool, towel in hand and face into an angry scowl. He doesn't even notice how hard he is clutching the towel, until his friends stare with raised eyebrows. He looks down and suddenly sees how white his knuckles have turned and quickly releases the towel.

He sits down with a sigh in one of the lounge chairs and stares ahead. He tries to ignore the sympathetic gazes his friends are throwing him, but rolls his eyes when he finds he can't.

"Guys, I'm fine, alright? Quit looking at me like that." They quickly look away when they realize how much they've been staring.

"Sorry, bud. We're just worried about you, I guess." James gives him a small smile, but Carlos doesn't return it.

The guys just sit in silence for a moment, until suddenly Jo and Madison walk up to them.

"Hey guys." Jo announces as she gives Kendall a kiss on the cheek and Madison goes to sit in James' arms. The others try not to look surprised at how close the two have gotten in just a day, but it's hard to ignore.

"Hey, Carlos." Jo's voice sounds a lot more pitiful now and Carlos rolls his eyes again. "How are you?" Both girls wince when they get a sight of Carlos' cheekbone.

"God, why do you all need to keep asking me that? I'm fine. I should have stayed with Logan. At least he doesn't even remember last night." The others all look down uncomfortably at that. "Oh come on, guys. You know, whenever you get sad, I try to get you mind off of it. So why can't you at least try to do the same for me?"

Kendall sighs. "You know what? You're right, Carlitos. How about tonight we're going to have a guy's night, huh? Just movies, dome-hockey and whatever else you want to do. What do you say?" He offers with a smile.

"With or without Logan?" Carlos asks him. Kendall's smile fades again.

"Uh, well, that's up to you of course. I mean, I was thinking without him, but if you want him there…" Kendall trails off uncertainly.

Carlos takes a deep breath. "You know, maybe tonight isn't such a good idea. I uh… I think I'm just going to walk around the park for a few hours. To clear my head or something." He softly tells them before getting up and leaving his towel and helmet behind.

"But Carlos…" James starts, but he already walks away. James watches him with concerned eyes as his shoulders hunch. "Man, we are really lousy friends." He says, Kendall nods in agreement.

"How does he do it? I mean, he's right. Whenever one of us is sad, he figures out a way to make us laugh or at least smile. Why can't we do that?" Kendall whines a little.

Meanwhile, Carlos is on his way to the park, when a familiar voice suddenly sounds very close next to him.

"Carlos, there you are!" Sarah calls out to him and walks over. He doesn't have time to do anything as she pulls him into a hug. She lets go and frowns as he didn't hug her back. He just tries to look anywhere but at her, making her confused. "Carlos, what's wrong?"

"How's your hangover?" He asks her in a cold voice.

"I had some coffee, so it's slowly wearing off. Wow, some night, huh? I don't even remember getting home." She laughs, but it fades when he suddenly turns around and starts to walk away. She catches his arm and pulls him back towards her.

"What?" He asks her and now she notices the anger and hurt in his eyes. Not to mention the black and blue cheekbone. Her hand moves up slightly and almost touches it, but he flinches and pulls away. "Don't."

"What happened to your cheek?" She asks in concern and even more pain flashes through his eyes.

"Not really sure. Why don't you tell me?" He tells her and she can see how he is balling his fists.

"What do you mean?" Then, she gasps. "Oh no, don't tell me I did that." She tells him, looking even more worried.

He sighs and looks down for a moment, before bringing his eyes back up to land on her. "No, you didn't. Logan did. Although, he did do it for you. I think." He says, looking a little confused as he ponders on what happened.

"Huh?" She asks in confusion.

Carlos suddenly smiles a little. "Yeah, you know what? It doesn't really matter. I'm just glad I got to know you so much better last night. Yeah, I'm upset, but at least we weren't together for too long, right?" He moves to turn around again and she grabs his arm again.

"Wait. What are you talking about?" She asks and nearly gasps at how much pain shines through in his eyes now.

"Do you remember anything of last night? Anything you did or said?" He asks her. She tries to think.

"Well, I remember dancing with you. By the way, amazing salsa moves. I knew you'd be great at that. Swaying your hips and everything." She smiles slyly. But it fades when he doesn't look the least bit amused. "Uh, I drank a cocktail and then I'm not really sure. It gets a little fuzzy."

He nods for a moment. "Yeah, then I totally get why you're confused." She frowns. "Look, last night I saw a whole other side of you. And to be honest, I don't think I want to even be friends with that person." She nearly gasps and her heart starts to beat faster. What happened?

"You know, I told you I didn't like alcohol, because I know what I can do to people. I've seen it firsthand. And last night… last night I got even more proof." He chuckles a little and shakes his head as he keeps his head down. But when he looks up, she's surprised to see tears welling up in his eyes.

"Carlos…" She starts and holds out her hand to touch him. He moves away immediately.

"No, don't… I just… I really thought I could do this. I thought I could tell you it was over and walk away. But now that you're actually here and you smell like strawberries and I can't…" his voice cracks a little. She moves up a hand to her mouth, feeling like crying herself as he swallows and tries to talk again. "I just can't do this… You really hurt me last night, Sarah. I mean, I love you and I thought you loved me. I thought you were that girl, you know? The one who finally loved me back the way I loved her. The one who I could be myself around and who didn't walk all over me. And then last night you just threw everything away, just like that. I really thought you didn't care the sex. I thought you didn't mind me wanting to wait, but you made it pretty clear that I was wrong last night…" He rambles on while Sarah tries to process what he's saying.

"Carlos, wait, wait a minute… What are you talking about? I-I don't care about that. Yes, it drives me crazy, because I want to jump you every time I see you. But I also love how you want to wait, so it can be special for both of us." She tells him quietly, her voice breaking up as much as his.

"that is not what you said last night. You were pretty clear then while you tried to assault me in the men's bathroom." He tells her and she gasps and puts a hand on her head.

"Oh my god…" she shakes her head as her eyes fill with more tears, ready to spill.

"And that was before you told me you were sick and tired of waiting for me and just walked out. And that would be the moment before I caught you making out with Logan of all people on the dance floor." She gasps loudly in shock.

"No… Stop it…"

"Don't worry. That was after I already caught you grinding with him, so you already had foreplay." No more tears dare to spill as Carlos just feels more and more anger building up.

"Oh god…" But Sarah's tears are already coming down, softly pleading Carlos to stop as she finally understands what happened.

"And here I thought he was the one I could trust. Even with alcohol I thought he would be responsible. But no, not only did he throw away his relationship with Camille, he wanted to break us up, too. And he has the nerve to punch me!" Carlos' voice is getting louder and louder as he tells Sarah everything that's been on his mind since last night's events. His voice is so loud even; it has caught the attention of everyone at the Palm Woods and soon his friends as well.

"What's with the yelling?" Kendall asks as they push through the wide-eyed whispering teens standing near Palm Woods park. As soon as they see Carlos completely with red face and Sarah quietly sobbing, they get the commotion.

"Oh no…" James murmurs as he and Kendall share a look.

"I can't believe I actually fell for all of this. Exactly what am I to you? Just someone you can jump on as soon as he lets you? Is it fun for you to mess with my head?"

"What is going on?" Logan's tired voice sounds suddenly from beside them.

"Oh that is just perfect. Just perfect." Carlos exclaims as he waves a hand over Logan. "Why don't you just start making out again and make this my perfect day ever!" he screams out the last part and Logan looks at him in confusion and than to Sarah, who is standing in her spot trembling.

"Sarah, are you okay?" he quietly asks her and he puts an arm around her.

"And there we go." Carlos exclaims again. "Now how does that feel, Logan? Or maybe you should get closer. Because you're not going to be able to stick your tongue down her throat from that distance!" he spats and Logan opens his mouth in shock.

"Okay, buddy. I think that's quite enough." Kendall announces as he grabs Carlos shoulders and goes to steer him away from the shocked Logan and sobbing mess Sarah.

"Did you see that? He just put his arm around her like he doesn't know what he did last night." Carlos exclaims. Kendall looks him over in concern. He is breathing hard and his hands are balled into fists as he moves from foot to foot.

"Well, for one thing; he doesn't remember what happened and neither does she. Secondly, you really need to calm down, dude. You don't want to punch him." Kendall tells his young friend as he tries to calm him down.

"I can't calm down, Kendall. Just look at them, all close against each other. Oh, look at that, now she's in his arms, crying. Just freaking perfect!"

"Dude, stop looking at them." James suddenly announces beside Kendall. Carlos still looks at them. "Carlos, look at me. Carlos?" Carlos moves his head up to meet James' eyes. "Just focus on me, okay?" Carlos closes his eyes for a moment and opens them again. He tries to slow down his breathing while James tries to breathe with him. "In through the nose, out through the mouth." He coaches and Carlos follows his movements.

"This is just really hard. I thought it would be easy, you know? I was so angry, I thought I could just tell her to go away, but I can't.. I just can't…" His voice grows softer as it begins to break. James and Kendall's eyes grow worried as their friend starts to break down in front of them.

"Come here, buddy." Kendall softly tells him and pulls him into a hug. For a moment Carlos doesn't react, but within seconds, he moves his arms around Kendall's torso and starts to sob into his chest.

James takes up the job of clearing out the crowd surround them.

"Come on, people. Nothing to see here." The crowd quickly shatters, especially when James shoots some people a threatening look as they linger. When everyone is gone, he slowly makes his way over to Logan, who is still trying to soothe Sarah. "I think you guys should leave, too." He suggests and Logan looks up in shock.

"What. Us? Why?"

"Because you caused this, Logan. Again, you may not remember, but we do, especially Carlos. If you really want to know, you can ask Sarah, since Carlos pretty much filled her in on the details." He says as he crosses his arms over his chest. Logan looks into his eyes.

"You're serious. You really want me to leave." He says.

"Look, Logan. Don't make this any more difficult that it already is." James says, looking away from Logan now.

"I can't believe this." Logan exclaims. "I don't even remember last night, but whatever I did, I'm sorry. Carlos, I'm sorry." Logan exclaims, but is surprised to find James slightly pushing him away. He frowns a little, but then looks down.

"Okay, fine. If that's how you want to settle this." He becomes a little angry as everyone tried to avoid his gaze. "Come on, Sarah. We know when we're not wanted." He puts an arm around the sniffling girl and together they walk off.

James turns around to find Carlos sadly staring after them and Jo and Madison both now soothingly rubbing his arms as he sniffles as well. He shoots a look towards Kendall and realizes he looks just as concerned about this situation. He didn't want to send Logan away like that. But right now, Carlos needed them and Logan and Sarah being there did not help his broken heart.

**A/N Yeah, I'm really sorry about this chapter. I'm not even sure why I started this drama with the alcohol. This story was not meant to be about drama at all. But now I wrote it and now I have to get them back together. Because seriously, I like the Latino fire thing and it has to come back. So, anyone any ideas?**

**Again I apologize for this awful chapter and hope you don't kill me. **

**Until next time!**

**Love, Baxxie**


	8. Chapter 8 Stubborn

Chapter 8 Stubborn

It's been two weeks since the 'incident' at the Salsa club. Carlos is still ignoring Logan, Camille is avoiding him and Sarah has locked herself in her apartment. Kendall, James, Jo and Madison are stuck in between and are very done with seeing all four of their friends so miserable.

They are sitting in 2J right now watching a movie together with a very annoying Carlos, while Logan is studying in his room. The two couples are relaxing in each other's arms while they watch Valentine's Day. It's not exactly a movie James or Kendall would have picked, but the girls sat through Saw with them. So they didn't have a choice.

But when Carlos throws another piece of popcorn at the screen, followed by a groan and a loud 'booing' sound, they have had enough.

"Carlos, if you don't want to watch this movie, why don't you go do something else?" Carlos stops groaning and looks at Kendall with a frown.

"Oh, please. You just want me to leave so you can make out with your 'girlfriend'." He says in a mocking tone.

"If I say yes, will it get you to leave?" Kendall asks him.

Carlos rolls his eyes and starts to move off the couch. "Ugh, fine. Whatever. I'll just go hang by the pool or something." He makes a big effort of stepping over everyone and they all sigh in the process. "Who needs you anyway? Lousy friends.." He mumbles as he heads out the door. His friends just watch with rolling eyes and shaking heads.

"Stupid Kendall and James and their 'precious girlfriends'. Bleh, makes me sick." He still mumbles as he walks into the hallway. He's about to shout something through the door when he suddenly sees someone to his right.

He wants to turn back around, but can't help but stare when he takes in her features. The girl he was so crazy about looks a complete mess. She looks like she hasn't showered in days, her eyes look bloodshot and puffy from constant crying and no sleep. The large bags under her eyes add proof to the last point.

Her hair is messy and the clothes she wears are baggy. It's obvious she no longer cares how she looks. In her hands she holds a smoothie and a chilly cheese fries bag.

She doesn't even seem to notice him as she takes a sip from her smoothie and walks towards the door in a zombie type manner.

He closes his eyes for a moment and with a sigh turns around.

"Carlos?" A small voice sounds from behind him. He hesitates and bites his bottom lip for a moment, before turning around. Sarah stares at him with wide eyes. She looks like she wants to say something, but decides against it.

He turns around again.

"Wait." She says again. He sighs and turns around once more, shooting her an impatient look. "I just… I just wanted to say I'm sorry." She tells him.

"Was that it?" he coldly asks her. She casts her eyes downwards for a moment. When she looks up again, tears are welling up. He tries to look away.

"Look, I know what I did was awful. But you need to know I really didn't know what I was doing. I was drunk." He huffs. "I would never have done those things sober."

"There's always a hint of truth in drunk actions and words. So don't give me that crap." He tells her with angry eyes.

"You know, my mom was an awful drunk. The things she used to do and say after she had some drinks… it was unbelievable." He frowns a little at that. "And when she got sober again, she became a completely different person. I mean, I loved my mom. She was the sweetest, most caring person I have ever known. She just couldn't handle alcohol. It brought out a horrible side of her that I'm not sure she even knew she had. Of course after she gave that up she became a complete workaholic who doesn't care about her kids."

"If you know this, why do you drink?" He quietly asks her. She looks a little surprised that he actually listened.

"I… I don't know." She admits and looks down again. He shakes his head.

"Look, I'm sorry about your mom. But it doesn't mean I'm just going to forgive you. You really hurt me, Sarah. I trusted you. I cared about you and in one night you threw all of it away. I can't just forget about that." He tells her in all honesty.

"But I didn't mean to throw it all away. You have to listen to me; I never meant to hurt you. I love you, Carlos…" She tells him with tears slowly slipping out. She has put the food bag and smoothie down and walks towards him. He turns away from her.

"I really don't think I can just take your word on that anymore." He quietly tells her and moves to turn around. She quickly puts her hand on his arm. "Please don't…"

"Carlos, please… Just tell me what to do. I'll do anything. Can you please just look at me?" He turns his head to face her. "Please tell me what I can do to fix this. I miss you. I don't care about anything anymore. I hardly leave my apartment, because it hurts so much not to be around you. I love you, Carlos, I need you…" She pleads with him, gripping his shirtsleeve tightly. Carlos looks at that and she quickly lets go. "I know I hurt you and I would do anything to take back what I did that night. But I can't… I love you with everything I've got. If you don't believe me, let me show you. I'll shout it from the rooftops if you want me to, anything. Please just give me a chance…"

Carlos rubs a hand over his face. "I'm sorry, but I can't… I mean, I still care about you, Sarah. But that night… That night you ripped out my heart and stomped on it. I just can't trust you right now. I know you were drunk, but I just don't believe all of that just came out of thin air. Maybe in time we can be friends again, but right now, I really can't…" He softly tells her, no longer looking at her.

"You can't do this to me, to us. We belong together, Carlos. You know we do. Please give me a chance." She pleads as she grips his wrist.

"Please let go."

"I love you, I love you. What do you want me to say? I already said I was sorry. And I didn't mean anything that happened.."

"You don't even remember what happened!" He shouts now.

"If you'll just give me a chance, I'll make it up to you.." She tells him as she gets closer to him. "I'll do anything. Just say the word and I'll do it. Whatever you want, Carlos, I'll do it, I'll say it." She gets closer to him and tries to kiss him.

He is surprised and shock and pushes her away. She falls to the floor crying. He looks at her with wide eyes as he breathes heavily. He hardly registers the door of 2J opening suddenly.

"What the… what's going on out here? What happened?" Logan's concerned voice suddenly sounds. "Are you okay?" Carlos watches in shock and shakes his head in disgust as Logan immediately heads for Sarah and helps her off the floor.

"No, Carlos, wait!" She cries after him, but he is already gone. She pushes Logan away and sobs on the floor. Logan only then realizes what happened and closes his eyes, knowing he did exactly the wrong thing.

It's another week later and things are even worse then before. Not only is Carlos actively ignoring Logan, he is also keen on shooting him dirty looks every time he passes by. Next to this, he has gone to moping around the house all day long, throwing angry remarks at any loving couple he sees.

Logan is somewhat acting like himself and is really trying to get on Carlos' good side again. He tries to make sure he is in the apartment every time Carlos shows up and offers a corndog or fruit smackers. But Carlos refuses all the time.

The other guys have tried to patch things up between them. They just want to hang out with the four of them again. Not to mention Gustavo is breathing down their neck because they're not working like a group during rehearsals. James and Kendall have tried to set up fun activities between the four of them. And it almost worked several times. But at the last minute when Carlos finally sees Logan, he just leaves again.

Even Camille and Logan are back to being friends again. They're not a couple right now, because Camille can't really get the image of him kissing Sarah out of her head either. But they are taking baby steps to becoming what they once were.

The only person still being stubborn enough to keep up this storm, is Carlos. And everyone is fed up with it. So fed up, that they have decided to come up with a plan. It was Logan's plan to do this, but everyone was happy to comply.

So, right now the girls are all over at Sarah's apartment, trying to convince her to get back to her old, beautiful self. And the guys are in 2J, being nonchalant as not to alarm Carlos.

"Hey, Carlitos!" James calls out to him from their bedroom. Carlos groans, but walks over towards the room anyway.

"What?" He asks as he leans against the doorframe, looking annoyed already.

"Have you seen my lucky comb? I've been trying to look everywhere, but I can't find it. Will you help me look for it?" James asks with a smile as he picks up some clothes on the floor.

Carlos sighs and rolls his eyes, but he unfolds his arms and walks into the room.

"Fine, where do you want me to look?" He asks.

"Uh, why don't you look under my bed. I think it may have fallen out of my pocket this morning." Carlos sends him a small glare, but gets on his knees and starts to look under James' bed. He squints his eyes.

"James, there's nothing under here. Why would you even.." He doesn't get to finish his sentence when suddenly a blindfold is put over his eyes. "Hey, what the hell?" He exclaims as he tries to get the blindfold off. But his hands are quickly held behind his back and a heavy weight lands on his body. He squirms to get free, but his hands are tied together. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"Just hold still, this is for your own good." James tells him as he hauls him to his feet.

"How the hell could tying me up be for my own good?"

He is held still for a moment, while he struggles to get his hands free. "James?"

"Hm… Not the best outfit for this occasion, but it'll have to do." James exclaims. Suddenly Carlos nearly falls on his face as James pulls him along somewhere.

"James, what is going on?" Carlos asks again as he can hear and feel they are leaving the apartment.

"Have you got him? Good." Kendall's voice suddenly joins them.

"Kendall? You're in on this? Guys, what are you doing? This isn't funny, all right? Guys?" The guys stay silent as they lead Carlos somewhere unknown.

The whole journey seems to take hours as the guys use the silent treatment on a very annoyed Carlos, who grumbles and grunts the whole way.

When they finally reach their destination, Carlos hears whispering from other voices.

"Wow, you actually got him to come here." Logan whispers.

"You have no idea." Kendall grumbles with annoyance.

"Sit." James says as Carlos is pushed down in some sort of seat.

"Okay, now can you guys tell me what the hell is going on?" Carlos asks again.

"Just be quiet for a few more minutes and everything will be clear." James tells him. It is easy to hear he has lost his patience completely. He shares a look with Kendall as they walk to stand behind Carlos' chair. They give a thumbs-up to the people in front of them, mouthing 'good luck'. Then they finally grab the bandanas tightly wrapped around Carlos' arms and then his eyes, releasing him from his bonds.

"Finally, it's about time. So, what's the meaning of all of this?" He asks with a glare as he rubs his sore wrists and sits freely in the chair. He then becomes still as he sees his surroundings. "What is going on?" He asks wearingly when he sees the small dinner setting in front of him.

He finds himself on the roof of the Palm Woods behind a table for two. A white table cloth covers the round table with two plates, utensils and glasses set on top. A lit candle stands in the middle while a single rose is set in a small vase next to it.

Carlos looks over the table to find Logan smiling at him nervously. Carlos eyes him, looking a little scared.

"Don't worry, it's not for you and me." Logan tells him with a smile. Carlos breathes a sigh of relief, but he still eyes him curiously. As Logan steps forward, Carlos recognizes a waiter's uniform on him. "I uh, I'm going to be your waiter tonight, as you can see. Uh…" he sighs. "Look, I know you're still mad at me and you have every right to. What I did that night, it's unforgivable. But I hope we can slowly patch up our friendship again, because I seriously miss you, Carlos. You're one of my best friends and I miss having to patch you up after you've done some crazy stunt. Or trying to convince you not to do the stunt before you do it anyway. I miss the craziness. Without you I'm just boring, nerdy Logan." Carlos smiles a little at this and looks down for a moment. "But I know you're not ready to forgive me just yet. And that's okay. Take as long as you want. But I am not giving up on you. So just for tonight, I'll be your waiter and you can ask me to get you anything at all."

"Anything, huh?" Carlos asks with a mischievous smile. Logan chuckles a little.

"Yeah. And when you are ready to talk or whatever, just let me know." Carlos smiles again, nodding a little. Logan smiles, looking relieved. "Okay, so now, of course you're not having dinner by yourself. I have arranged dinner for two under the stars. Everyone has helped out, because uh…"

"Frankly we're sick and tired of you moping around and annoying the hell out of everyone." James tells him. The other guys shoot him a look. "What? I'm just being honest." He defends.

"Carlos, we just hate seeing you so miserable. You're not acting like yourself and we think it's about time to set aside your pride and get this over with." Kendall adds in a nicer tone. He shoots James a look.

"yeah, well, anyone could have said it like that." He mumbles. Kendall just rolls his eyes.

"Anyway…" Logan continues, drawing their attention back to Carlos, the actual focus point. "Without further a due, I want to introduce you to the new and improved…" he steps aside and Carlos' eyes widen.

A beautiful curvy dark haired girl with bright blue eyes stares at him shyly. The tight blue dress she wears until her knees brings out the color of her eyes, but outline every curve of her body. Carlos gulps as he stares at her.

"…Sarah."

**A/N Oeh, what a surprise ;)**

**Anyway, I know, this might be going on for a long time. But some people just have a hard time letting go and can be very stubborn (yes, talking about myself :P). But how will this date end and will everyone go back to being friends again? Seems more and more likely, right?**

**Well, read and review to find out ;) Thanks for all the support so far. I like writing this story, because it shows a different side of Carlos in a relationship and as a person. I love the mature side of him a lot more than the very childish way he is often portrayed. **

**I'm also thinking of writing up a sick fic for him as well. Anyone interested in that? Thank you all again!**

**Love, Baxxie**


	9. Chapter 9 Confessions

Chapter 9 Confessions

Carlos immediately moves to stand up, but two pair of hands on his shoulder forcefully push him back down.

"Sit." A voice tells him.

He looks up to see Kendall and James staring him down. He shoots them a glare.

"I wasn't going to leave." He tells them. "It's impolite to sit before the girl does. Didn't your mom ever teach you how to treat a woman?" He tells them. The three guys in the room raise their eyebrows and try to stifle a laugh.

"Since when do you know how to treat women?" Logan asks first. Carlos glares again.

"I just do, all right." Carlos sighs. "Will you just leave?" He hisses towards Kendall and James, who stand there smirking. He sends an actual smile towards Sarah, who shyly pushes a hair behind her ear. He goes to stand again and Logan starts to shoo the other guys away. When they are finally gone, Carlos and Sarah are both still standing up and staring at each other.

"Uh, why don't you sit down?" Carlos offers and motions to the chair in front of him. She looks a bit hesitant and he suddenly snaps his fingers. "Shoot. Uh, wait." He stammers and rushes over to her chair. She frowns a little when she sees him pull her chair out. He smiles and motions for her to sit down.

She looks at Logan for a moment and he is also smiling in some disbelief and nods at her.

"Why are you suddenly being so nice to me?" She asks Carlos as she sits down and he moves her forward. He goes to sit down himself.

"You look amazing." He tells her with a nervous smile. She smiles back, but seems hesitant.

"Uh, thank you. But again; why are you suddenly talking to me again? I thought you'd be mad when you saw me." She says as she looks at the tablecloth.

"I uh, I guess I've just had some time to think." He softly tells her and he looks away as well.

"Or you just like my dress." She says in a bitter tone. Carlos looks up at this, but doesn't respond.

"Wow, ok. How about something to drink, huh?" Logan suddenly mentions as he comes over to their table with a small cart. On it is a tray with a lid over it and a wine cooler. Carlos shoots him a look. Logan frowns. "What? It's non-alcoholic." He explains.

Sarah looks up at him as well now. Logan just smiles nervously. "So no wine at all then?" They both shake their heads. "Okay then. How about the food." He offers and picks up the lid. They both look and stare at the plate full of spaghetti and meatballs.

"Wow, you've gone all out, huh?" Carlos asks him. Logan looks at him and sees the 'I'll kill you later'-smile. "And only one plate?"

"Uh, yeah. I figured you could share." He explains nervously. The two just look.

"Thank you, Logan. It was really nice of you to do this." Sarah suddenly mentions with a smile. Logan nods. "Which is why I feel even worse for leaving." She says as she starts to get up. Logan and Carlos both watch with confusion.

"What, but why? You just got here." Logan asks her.

"I know and I'm sorry. I thought I could do this and I can't." She says as she tries to leave.

"Sarah, come on. He's making an effort." Logan quietly tells her as he gently grabs her wrist.

"Thanks again, Logan. I appreciate what you were trying to do." She gives him another smile.

"Hey, why are you leaving? I'm the one who was mad here." Carlos now mentions as he gets up. "But I want to talk now, so let's just sit down."

"Yeah, you are being nice, aren't you?" She suddenly asks and turns around with tears in her eyes. "How is that I have tried to talk to you all these times and you didn't want to talk to me? I have said sorry so many times and you told me you couldn't forgive me. I told you I loved you and you didn't believe me. So why is it that now I'm here in a sexy dress with high heels and pretty make-up that all of a sudden you're ready to listen, huh? Why is that?" She says, getting angrier by the minute.

"What are you talking about?" Carlos asks, looking slightly shocked. "You really think that's why I'm being nice? Sarah, you have always been beautiful to me. Even that moment where your hair was in a loose bun and you were wearing sweatpants and a shirt, you looked amazing." She shakes her head. "Look, I know I've been an absolute jerk to you and to Logan. I've been too proud and stubborn to listen to either of you or anyone else for that matter. But I'm ready to listen now. So please sit down and we'll talk."

"Oh, Logan, did you hear that? He's ready to listen now. I have been waiting for this moment, haven't you?" She says to Logan in fake enthusiasm. Logan just throws Carlos a somewhat sympathetic look. "I'm out of here." She announces as she stalks off.

"Sarah, wait. Sarah!" Carlos yells as he walks after her, but she has already closed the door behind her.

"Carlos, I'm sorry about this. I had no idea she's react like this." Logan tells him.

"It's not your fault, Logan. I just," Carlos sighs. "I guess I just let this go on for too long."

Logan stands there, looking a little uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry." Carlos softly says. Logan looks at him with surprise. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you as well. I don't even know why I let this bother me for so long. And about what you said, Logan; you're not a boring nerd without me. You're really smart, nice, funny and you always take care of me. You always make sure I don't do anything too crazy and when I do, you always patch me up when I'm hurt." Logan smiles a little.

"I'm sorry for being such a lousy friend, Logie." Logan smiles even brighter at his nickname. "Hug?" Carlos asks and he holds out his arms. Logan grins and grabs Carlos in a tight hug. Carlos shrieks, because he's not used to Logan hugging him like this. It's usually the other way around. When he finally lets go, Carlos looks at him with wide eyes.

"What? I missed my daily Carlitos hugs." Logan says with a sheepish smile. Carlos shakes his head with an awkward smile.

"Okay, buddy." He quickly looks away.

"So, we're good now?" Logan asks hesitantly.

"Yeah, we're good." Carlos says with a smile.

"Alright. So, not that I'm not happy about making up with you, but shouldn't you go after Sarah now?" Logan reminds him. Carlos' eyes go wide as he remembers this as well. He slaps his forehead.

"Damn it. Thank, Logie." He says, before rushing out of the door and back into the Palm Woods. He runs down the stairs, nearly bumping into Kendall and James.

"Whoa, there. We were just about to back upstairs to find out what happened." Kendall tells him.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asks with a frown.

"well, we were walking back to our apartment when Sarah walked past us. She looked really upset, I think she was crying." James tells him. Carlos looks down with a look of guilt.

"So, what happened?" Kendall asks again.

"Honestly? Nothing." Carlos explains.

"Seriously dude, we saw her. That wasn't nothing. What did you do?" James asks.

"I didn't do anything. I was nice to her and she got mad at me for suddenly being nice to her. I just… I don't know." Carlos rubs a hand through his short black hair. "Did she go into her apartment?" He asks with a worried look.

"No, she stalked right past us. I'm not sure where she was headed, but more likely downstairs." Kendall adds.

"Okay, thanks." With that Carlos runs off again.

"Hey, wait a minute! Does this mean you didn't eat the spaghetti? Carlos?" James yells after him, but he's already out of earshot.

Kendall stares at him with raised eyebrows and he rolls his eyes.

"What? I'm hungry." James explains.

Carlos keeps running until he hits the front lobby. He is about to open his mouth when he sees Bitters, but the man just points to the doors leading to the pool.

"Oh, thanks." He pants and starts to run for the doors.

"But I wouldn't go out there if I were you. They predicted rain." Bitters calls after him, but Carlos doesn't listen. It's very dark outside, the lights hung across the pool glisten in the water. There's no one else there. He finds her sitting on the side of the pool, just staring into the water. She has put her shoes beside her.

Carlos carefully approaches her and checks for any signs of her crying. But she seems still, calm.

"Hey. Mind if I join you?" He gently asks as he stands beside her. She doesn't look up. He sighs and slides down to sit beside her anyway. They sit there for a moment and he looks at her reflection in the water. "James and Kendall told me you were crying." He softly says, cursing himself immediately after.

"So that's why you're here? Because you feel sorry for me?" She asks him as she stares into his eyes angrily.

"No, I…" He sighs again and looks down. "Look, I-I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being such a jerk, I'm sorry for not listening to you and I'm sorry for pushing you away for so long. I guess in the end I was just angry with myself for how I reacted and I didn't know how to fix it anymore. I let it go so far…" He trails off and looks into her eyes. "I'm really sorry Sarah, I messed up big time."

"Yeah, you really did." She says with pain in her voice. Her bottom lip trembles a little. "You know, I poured me heart out to you in that hallway a while back, I tried to kiss you and you pushed me to the floor." She says with tears spilling over now. "Do you have any idea how much that hurt? That was the night you stomped onto my heart, Carlos." She tells him and he looks down in shame.

"Boy, some couple we are, huh?" He says with sudden smile tugging at his lips. She looks at him in confusion.

"What?"

He shakes his head and chuckles a little.

"You think this is funny? That is just unbelievable. You know what, forget this…"

"Oh come on, Sarah."

She gets up and starts to leave, when he gets up too and grabs her wrist. "carlos, let go."

"Sarah, please. Look, now we both got hurt. I should have listened to you in that hallway. And I certainly shouldn't have pushed you away when you tried to kiss me." He tells her with a smile and his eyes glistening. He grabs both her hands now, while she tries to look away, still sniffling. "I have missed you so much, Sarah. You have no idea. When I saw you that day, looking so upset, I just wanted to grab you in my arms and never let go."

"Then why didn't you?" She asks with a sob.

"I… I don't know. I'm angry with myself that I didn't. I wish I could take it back…" he starts to chuckle again. "This is so messed up."

She frowns again. "Why are you laughing about this? It's not funny!"

"How di we go from dancing salsa to me being angry with you and now you being angry with me. All the while I have never wanted to kiss you as badly as I do right now." He says the last part softer and gently grabs the sides of her sides and pulls her into a soft kiss. She closes her eyes for a moment, but then pulls away.

"No, no. I am still mad at you." She says as she tries to get away again. He starts to laugh. "What is so damn funny?"

"Us. Look at us. You were angry because I pushed you away when you kissed me. Now I kiss you and you push me away. It's all so stupid. You're angry with me because I was angry too long. Don't you see? It's completely ridiculous." He tells her and she just frowns and walks away. "Sarah, come on. Sarah, don't leave, I'm sorry." He says as he grabs her arm again. She turns around to face him, her eyes glaring.

"Why were you so angry with me, Carlos? I mean, I know what I did was wrong. But I told you; I didn't mean any of it. I was drunk. People get drunk all the time and do stupid things. They don't mean any of it. They just lose control." His smile fades and he looks away for a moment.

"Okay, look.. I mentioned that I have seen people dealing with alcohol problems up close, right?" She nods. "Let's uh, let's sit down." He tells her and they quietly head for two of the four lounge chairs by the pool and lie down. He takes a deep breath. "Wow, this is… I've never told anyone this before. Not even the guys. I uh…" he smiles nervously, before he becomes serious again.

"Okay. When I was younger, my dad's brother Geraldo lived just down the street from us. He used to come over a lot and we always had a great time with him. But when I was around 8 or 9, he started to act a little different. I remember him stumbling into our house one day and when I ran up to hug him, he smelled funny. At the time I didn't realize what it was, but I could tell he wasn't himself.

Instead of hugging me, he shoved me aside and yelled for my dad. My dad came in and immediately told me to go and play in my room. I didn't understand, but he said it so sternly, I went anyway. Since I was already nosey back then, I sat on the staircase, so I could still hear them. Apparently my uncle had a fight with his wife. My dad yelled at him for coming into our house drunk in the middle of he day. My uncle got mad back and yelled some things even now I'd rather not repeat. So my dad threw him out.

We didn't see him for a while after that. But after a few weeks my dad and him made up and he came over again, playing games with me. I was just happy to have him around again. But I didn't know then that he was going through a divorce. He was still drinking, but he managed to hide it better from my dad. My dad trusted him, this was his younger brother, he knew him. That's why he never suspected a thing when my uncle Geraldo started to treat me differently."

Sarah's eyes widen at this, she can already tell where this is going. Raindrops softly and slowly start to fall, but neither person moves from their spot.

"It started when I accidentally dropped a toy he bought me. He already told me to be careful, but I dropped it in mere seconds after he gave it to me. My dad was out of the room and he spanked me, hard. I was in full shock. No one had ever spanked me before. And it wasn't like I did it on purpose.

But after that, the spanking became more regular and more severe. He would offer to babysit me every chance he got. I would watch him empty out the liquor cabinet first and then he would come after me. The spanking turned into slapping, which turned into punching, which turned into full on beatings. Sometimes he would hit me hard enough I had trouble walking the next day. And sometimes he tried other stuff, too. He threatened me not to tell anyone and I didn't. I managed to hide it from everyone, even my parents.

Then one day, uncle Geraldo didn't show up when he was supposed to. I didn't understand, but I was relieved. My parents were supposed to go away for the weekend and he had offered to watch me. I had never been so terrified. Then my dad got the call; apparently he died that night while drunk driving. He had drank so much alcohol, it was a miracle he didn't die from alcohol poisoning first." He turns to Sarah with his eyes full of pain.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you. I know this in no way compares to what you did, but I never saw that side of you before and I just… I freaked out.." Sarah is sad to see tears forming in his own eyes.

"I just.. I've always tried so hard to forget about it. But when you threw yourself at me, it brought all of that back. All those feelings I never processed. Everything I had stored away in my mind."

"Carlos, I am so sorry…" She softly tells him and reaches out a hand towards him.

"I guess we're both a little screwed up, huh?" He says with a small chuckle. "We both have had our share of alcoholic experiences."

"I can't believe you kept this a secret all this time. How long did that go on?" She carefully asks.

"I think I was about 14 when he died." She gasps.

"And you never told anyone?" She asks in shock.

"You're the first person I ever told." He softly admits. "Wow, you know, I was always so scared to tell anyone. But I never expected it to feel this good. I feel so relieved." He says with a smile.

"How do you… I have hardly even seen you sad before. How do you keep this from everyone and be seem so happy all the time?" She asks.

"Like I said, I put all of that away really far in my mind. Plus, I'm totally messed up. Couldn't you tell?"

"Carlos, you are not messed up. I just don't understand how you managed to hide this. You should tell your parents." He looks at her with raised eyebrows.

"Uh, no thanks. My dad was already devastated at what happened to Geraldo back then. He doesn't need to know about this."

"You can't keep this from him. You're his son. His brother was abusing you." A flicker of pain crosses over his features. "Carlos, he needs to know." Carlos sighs and looks at her.

"I… I guess you're right. And maybe I should tell the guys too. I mean, it felt really good talking to you about it. And they're my friends, they've always bene honest with me. I should do the same, right?" He asks with a smile.

"Right." She says, smiling back. He looks around and suddenly notices his clothes are starting to get wet.

"hey, when did it start raining?" He asks as he looks up and raindrops fall into his eyes, making him close them.

"I'm not sure. I didn't even notice." She says as she also looks around. He looks down and smiles. "What?" She asks in confusion, but then sees he's not looking in her eyes. She looks down and gasps. She hits him in the arm playfully.

"You perv." She playfully scolds and crosses her arms over her chest to cover her exposed bra.

At that moment it starts to rain harder and she shrieks.

"You know, maybe we should head inside." He tells her over the pouring rain.

"Good idea." She shouts as they scramble to get off the lounge chairs. "Oh, my shoes." She suddenly mentions and runs for the pool. She grabs her shoes quickly. "Got them. Now let's…" She is cut off midsentence by Carlos' lips on hers. She immediately closes her eyes and drops the shoes when she nearly melts away from the passion.

When they both let go they stare into each other's eyes. Each can see the passion and desire burning in their eyes.

"We should totally head inside." She mutters.

"Uhuh." He answers and goes in for a second kiss. This one is filled with hunger and passion as they breathe heavily and grab hold of each other. They explore each other's mouths and wrestle their tongues. All the while getting completely drenched with rain.

Meanwhile, back in 2J, Logan is sitting on the couch pouting slightly with his arms crossed over hic chest. Kendall is sitting next to him, watching TV. He snickers when he sees Logan's expression.

"Oh come on, Logan. You're not seriously going to pout over this all day, are you? So your plan didn't work. At least you and Carlos are buddies again, right?" He offers. Logan shrugs.

"I guess." He pouts. Kendall shakes his head in amusement.

"Oh, I don't agree with you there, Kendall." James suddenly mentions from his seat on the windowsill. He always loves watching the rain fall, no one can ever figure out why. But now he is staring out the window with a huge grin and looking down.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asks him with a frown as he gets up from the couch.

"You guys should see this." James mentions, also motioning Logan to come and watch. Logan hesitates, but follows moping.

They both turn to watch out of the window and gasp. There they see Carlos and Sarah, both soaking wet and involved in a very heated make-out session.

"Dude!" Kendall exclaims and he claps Logan on the back. "I guess your plan worked after all, huh?" Logan beams and shakes his head. James and Kendall pound fists behind his back.

"Damn, they're really going at it." James exclaims. Kendall and Logan raise their eyebrows and quickly pull the far too interested James away to the couch. "Hey, I was watching that." He complains.

"Dude, you are seriously twisted." Kendall tells him and quickly turns his attention back to the TV.

"Oh, whatever." James says as he crosses his arms and puts his feet on the coffee table. "I'll bet Carlos is becoming a man after tonight." He suddenly says. The other two look at him with incredulous faces. "Did you not see them making out out there? I mean, you two may be virgins, but as a man myself, I know where that will lead to."

"Wow." Is all Logan can exclaim, looking horrified and Kendall just hits James in the face with a pillow. "Now I've got images in my head." Logan adds and James just grins.

**A/N Sorry. Just sorry, because I'm not sure the first part made any sense or Carlos' reasons to stay mad either. I just lost total inspiration for this chapter. I hope you still like it somewhat though :P**

**I know Carlos was acting a little nonchalantly with the whole abuse thing, but I am planning on having it play out a little more. And he did sort of get closure when his uncle died. And of course he pushed all the feelings away. I'm not sure whether to put in a chapter with him telling the guys. Or should I?**

**Anyway, thank you so much for your reviews. I know, Carlos really was stubborn, but I hopefully explained why, sort of. Yeah, Im not making any sense anymore. But thank you for reading and reviewing this story. It means a lot to me and upcoming chapter will be another R-rated ;) So be warned!**

**Btw, I am kind of at a loss of ideas with this story. Anyone any ideas for Carlos and Sarah? Or maybe another sexy Carlos moment? I really want to write a chapter where everyone else can see that Latino fire come out, but not R-rated. I just can't come up with anything. So if you have an idea or even a request for what could happen in the next chapters, let me know **

**Thanks again, love you all, Baxxie**


	10. Chapter 10 Fire released

**A/N Okay, even though I only received one review last chapter, I know more people read it. So hereby my new chapter. **

**A very big warning up front; this chapter is once again rated R. If you don't like bad language and sexual scenes, skip the chapter. If you don't mind, go right ahead ;)**

**I need some more situations for Carlos to show other people that he has a different side to him. But I can't think of any (that aren't rated R), so I am hereby asking for your help. If you have ideas, please let me know either by review or PM. I'd really appreciate it **

Chapter 10 Fire released…

The couple continues to ravish each other's mouths while they grope one and other.

"We should… head inside.." Sarah mumbles through the kissing, sighing when Carlos suddenly attacks her neck. She nearly loses her balance due to her legs giving out, but Carlos maintains a strong hold on her. She lets out a quiet moan when he sucks on her neck. "C..Carlos.. inside… bedroom…" She mumbles. She nearly whimpers when the sensation at her neck stops. Mocha brown eyes stare up at her with lust and fire. His breathing is heavier and he smiles slyly.

"What are we waiting for?" He suddenly asks in a low voice. It brings a shiver down Sarah's body. Was this really happening? He grabs her hand and she lets him pull her inside.

They hurry off towards the elevator, slightly giggling when Bitters starts to call after them.

"Hey! You're dripping water all over my lobby. Excuse me!" They laugh as they quickly step into the elevator, closing the doors before the manager has a chance to stop them.

"Now, where were we?" Carlos asks in a deep voice while he slightly pushes Sarah up the elevator wall. She whimpers as he grabs her hips while lining kisses from her neck to her collarbone. She closes her eyes and lets her head fall back. "God, you're beautiful…" He whispers onto her skin. She puts her hands on her head, softly tugging on his short spikes as he sucks on her neck again.

The dinging of the elevator makes them both stop and look each other in the eyes lustfully. This time Sarah leads the way as she smiles and pulls Carlos out of the elevator by his shirt. They barely register arriving in their hallway as Sarah pulls Carlos towards her and attacks his mouth. He starts to kiss her back passionately and soon they are both groping each other again.

He pushes her against the wall and groans slightly when she suddenly wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him close against her. She smiles through their kisses when she feels his erection pushing against her.

"Enjoying yourself?" She whispers into his ear. His eyes grow wide and he pulls them away from the wall.

"Apartment…Now…" He pants as he kisses her while trying to keep a hold on her. She is still attached to his waist and makes sure to rub against him slightly, grinning seductively at the groans emitted from the Latino underneath her.

He goes for her door, while trying to stifle a moan as she pushes firmly against his erection, before he lets her stand on her own feet. She immediately hurries to open the door, fumbling with the lock. He knows his friends are in the apartment next door and suddenly snaps out of his daze.

"Wait!" She looks up at him, one hand on her door handle as she finally opens it. "The guys are inside.. They'll hear us." He tells her. She grabs his shirt and roams her hands over his chest, pulling open the shirt. She leans forward and now starts to leave sloppy kisses from his mouth down towards his neck. He needs to grab the doorframe to keep his balance. She looks up for a moment, fire blazing in her eyes.

"I had the whole apartment soundproofed a few weeks ago. Don't need anyone else listening in. So go ahead and make me scream, baby…" She whispers seductively into his ear. This seems to be the thing he needed to hear. His eyes widen and he pushes her inside. She smiles in shock as he closes the door with his foot. He turns towards the door for a moment and she grins as he reaches out to lock the door.

"I'm all yours…" She tells him with a sly smile, before jumping into his arms again, closing her legs around his waist once more. He heads for her couch, but she stops him right away. "No, we're wet." He raises his eyebrows at her. "What? I've always wanted that couch. I don't want to ruin it." He rolls his eyes with an amused smile.

She kisses him again, putting her hands behind his head. Things heat up once more as they make out. He tries to steer them towards the kitchen and bumps into the counter with his back. He hisses, but they keep kissing as he walks back.

"I want you…" He mumbles into her mouth. She stops and looks at him with wide eyes. He looks at her and bites his lip.

"Are you sure?" She asks him. He looks down for a moment, but then smiles and nods.

"More than anything…" he whispers. She smiles, squeals and attacks his mouth. He groans when she forcefully pushes against his erection.

"Bedroom.." She mutters and he immediately heads for the right direction. Once they are inside, he lays her down on the bed and keeps kissing her as he crawls over her. The moment she is lying down on her back, she looks at him. He looks down and things slow down. Their cheeks are flushed and they smile shyly. Then they chuckle when they see how drenched they both are.

"We should take off these clothes." Sarah whispers seductively as she moves to sit up and sits on her knees in front of him. He is also kneeling as she starts to peel off his soaking wet shirt.

"We should, huh?" He asks her; while he takes in her now see through dress, showing off the contours of her bra.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to get sick…" She murmurs as she slowly kisses his shoulders. She follows the movements of his shirt coming off with her mouth, going down from his shoulders to his arms and finally his chest and abs. He closes his eyes and opens his mouth in ecstasy, letting out a sigh.

She throws the shirt unto the floor and moves for his belt buckle. He quickly puts his hand on her wrist. She looks up with a frown.

He smiles shyly.

"It's not fair to take off just my clothes. You have to take something off, too." She smirks at him.

"Fair enough." He grins and wants to touch her, but she slaps his hand away. He frowns now. "Hey, you said I have to take something off. So no touching, only staring." He sits down on his legs and watches her. She moves off of the bed slowly, moving her hips with every step. He is enticed and drunk with lust as he watches.

She stands next to the bed and slowly moves her hands on top of her legs. She moves them upwards, closing her eyes and softly moaning. His breath gets heavier and he swallows quickly. She smiles and opens her eyes again. She moves her hands down again, stopping at the hem of her dress. She bends over and suddenly reaches a hand up her dress. His eyes widen and he sits up even more. As he watches her slowly pulls her panties down from under her dress, his jaw drops.

She steps out of her underwear and lets it gracefully fall to the floor. She gives him a luring smile, before walking back over to the bed.

"Your turn." She whispers as she starts to kiss him while reaching for his belt buckle again. This time he doesn't stop her. He just grabs her waist and moves his hands up and down.

"That was so unfair…" he quietly tells her. She just grins and pulls the belt completely out of its loops, dropping it to the floor. She starts to crawl onto the bed and slowly turns him over and pushes him on his back.

She prowls towards him like a tiger, making him shiver with excitement. She sets her arms on either side of him and leans down towards his jeans. Slowly she moves her hands towards the button and pops it open. He lets out a whimper when she leans down and slides down the zipper with her teeth. All the while she keeps her eyes on him. Then in one movement, she pulls off his pants and throws them in the air.

She smiles mischievously when she notices the obvious bulge in his boxers. She moves forward, but he stops her again. She rolls her eyes.

"Wait! Your turn again…" He tells her with a wink. She shakes her head, but shrugs after. She slowly moves her hands towards the top of her dress. Carlos watches her intently, licking his lips while he follows her movements. He frowns when she turns her back towards him suddenly. He watches her hands as they fumble around. When she does turn around she suddenly has her bra in her hand.

He groans and lets his head fall back unto the pillow with defeat. "How is that even possible? I was watching you the whole time.." He shuts up when she puts a finger to her lips, shushing him.

"Less talk, more action…" She tells him. He gasps when she suddenly moves down and puts her tongue on his chest. She starts to lick all the way down to the waistband of his boxers. She stops for a moment. He lifts his head a little to look at her. She just dips her head down. He lets out a loud moan when she puts her mouth on his bulge.

She slowly moves her tongue over the clothed length, making his mouth fall open in an 'O' shape.

She moves her hands to the waistband of his boxers; ready to pull them down, when he puts his hands on her wrists again.

"What now? I don't have anything else to take off after this." She winks cheekily, but the smirk falls away when she sees the lust in his eyes.

"Enough teasing.. My turn.." He tells her as he moves to sit up. He grabs her shoulders and throws her down to the bed. She squeaks when he hungrily starts to kiss her. His hands roam her body and while still kissing her, he feels the hem of her dress and grabs hold of it.

Soon, she is completely lost in a world of passion and lust as their tongues wrestle. She wanted to tease him for so long, but as she feels him hurrying to pull up her dress, she is done and moves her body up to help him. She stretches her arms so he can pull the dress over them as well. He tosses the dress into a corner and then stops for a moment. He traces his fingers down from her bare arms to her hips and just watches her whole naked body for a moment.

She lies there and watches him lovingly. The moment she can tell he starts to tremble slightly, getting nervous once again, she puts her hands round his neck and pulls him down. This kiss isn't sloppy or hungry. It's just love as she pulls him down on top of her. Slowly she pulls up her legs and gently moves them up, sliding around his back. She draws him near and he moans into the kiss, rubbing up and down a little.

She moves her hands down his back and he can feel her tugging on the waistband of his boxers. She lets out a frustrated groan when it won't budge and he smiles softly. He moves up and she watches him in wonder as he gets off of the bed. She eyes him curiously, but smiles when he moves down his boxers and kicks them away. He jumps back onto the bed, making her giggle. He hovers over her again and softly kisses her.

He starts to leave a trail of kisses down her body, making her sigh and moan. The moment his mouth reaches her folds, she gasps and grasps the bed sheets. He starts to use his skilled tongue on her clit, making Sarah arch her back off of the bed.

"God, Carlos, take me… I need you…" She moans as he flicks his tongue again and again. She fists her sheets. "Shit…" She mutters as she can feel an orgasm building already. "No, no… Carlos, please…" She pleads with him. He stops and looks at her. He seems hesitant to move. "Please…" She whispers again. "Make love to me… I want to feel you…"

Both their bodies tremble as he slowly leans down. He looks down as he hovers his erect cock over her opening. He looks at her again, gulping. Just then, she seems to remember something and reaches over to her nightstand. She opens a drawer and pulls something out. She bites her lip as she shows him the condom.

"So, we're really going to do this?" He asks in a soft voice.

"Well, unless you don't want to…" She trails off.

"No, no.. I…" He stops for a moment. "I do… I want to do this… I always wanted it to be special and the right moment and this is.. It feels right…" She smiles as she carefully rips open the package and takes out the condom.

"Let's just hope it's the right size…" She mumbles and they both chuckle nervously. She moves shaking fingers towards him and grabs hold of his shaft, making him gasp. She carefully slides the top of the rubber over the tip and rolls down the rest slowly and seductively. His breathing has become heavier as she pulls back and lies back down fully.

They look at each other with flushed faces and nothing but love in their eyes. He slowly moves towards her entrance again, hesitating one more moment. She gives him an encouraging nod. He takes a deep breath and slowly moves forward. She gasps when the tip enters her. She can feel him stop.

"Just move fast.. I heard it'll hurt less then." She tells him. His eyes widen suddenly as that didn't even cross his mind. He didn't want to hurt her. "It's okay, Carlos… Just go…" She tells him, giving him a small smile. He gulps.

H slowly moves forward again. She fists the sheets when he enters her. He gasps at the sensation and remembers what she said. She gasps herself when he suddenly moves fully inside of her in one go.

"Fuck…" She whispers, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I'm sorry… Did I hurt you?" He asks her. She opens her eyes and can see the fear in his eyes.

"Just a little.. Don't worry about it…" She softly assures him. It suddenly dawns on him that this is it, he is no longer a virgin. Neither of them are. He leans down to kiss her. She kisses him back immediately and then moans when he moves out and pushes back in. He groans into their kiss. "Go again…" They both moan out loud when he repeats the movement.

"Oh my god…" He manages to get out. He squeezes his eyes shut and starts to move back and forth slowly. "This is so good…" He whispers, not able to speak louder.

Sarah doesn't feel enough friction herself and remembers the position she tried to put them in before. She smiles before pulling up her legs and draping them across his back. She quickly pulls him in even deeper, emitting a deep growl from both of them. They quickly fall into a rhythm, her pushing up her hips the moment he pushes forward.

"Ngh, so good…" She moans, her breath hitching and her voice going higher. "Carlos, go faster…"

He quickly complies and starts to go faster.

"Harder…" She manager to utter. She moans loudly when he indeed starts to move faster and pound into her.

"Oh god… Fuck me…" She utters. He keeps moving up the pace and soon the two are lost in a world of passion, love and ecstasy. Sweat is dripping down their bodies as their bodies intertwine. She puts her arms around him, pulling him close.

He starts to suck her neck again and moves down while slowing down a little. He finds one of her breasts and moves his mouth over her nipple, slightly sucking on it. She puts her hands in his hair, slightly fisting it as she moans.

"I love you so much…" She whispers.

"Love you too…" He pants and moves up again to give him better access to go faster and deeper.

"Oh god!" She screams as he goes deeper than before and pounds into her. The sound of flesh hitting flesh emits through the room.

He moves down again, burying his head into her neck, sucking on it hungrily. She moves her hands on his back while he keeps the pace fast.

"Fuck, Carlos…" She can feel an orgasm building and can't help but grab hold of his shoulder blades tightly. She knows he is starting to feel her fingernails digging into his skin, but both are too far gone to do anything. She rubs her hands up and down his back and her fingernails rake down the skin.

Their moans fill the room as both are very close to release. He starts to bite into her skin as her fingernails dig deeper.

"God, Sarah, I think I'm gonna cum.." He warns into her skin.

"Oh, me too…" She utters back. "Just keep going." Their breathing goes faster, while their bodies move fast and hard. He turns his head towards her lips now. They kiss feverishly while moaning. She claws at his skin. "Oh god… Oh god…" She lets out as she feels it coming. "I'm gonna cum… I'm gonna… Carlos!" She lets out a loud scream and her body spasms.

His breathing quickens and he hisses when her fingernails fully dig into his skin, drawing blood. Her fingers rake down, creating long scratches. All this combined with her inner walls clamping down, send him completely over the edge.

"Ngh, Sarah… Fuck!" He yells out as his own body shudders. He rides it out with her, before slowly pulling out and collapsing beside her. He shivers a little when her hand moves to remove the condom to throw it away. She leans in for a kiss and he gratefully complies. She moves her body to rest her head on his chest and nuzzling into him. He puts an arm around her, pulling her close and running a hand through her hair.

"Wow…" Is all he can utter. She giggles, while he chuckles.

"Yeah, that's definitely the right word…" She replies.

They laugh again. "But I wouldn't mind doing it again…" She then adds. He looks at her with an amused smile.

"Horny much?" He asks her. She playfully slaps his chest and he chuckles.

"Shut up." She pouts. "What about you? You're a guy, you're supposed to have sex on your mind 24/7. Especially after the first time." He raises an eyebrow.

"Wow. I didn't pick you to be one to stereotype." She rolls her eyes. "I for one think it's incredibly hot that you're so honest about sex." He whispers to her. She shoots him an amused grin.

"Really?" he nods. "Hm. Then how about a nice, long shower together?" She breaths into his ear. He gulps and springs off the bed. She chuckles and shakes her head at his sudden eagerness. "Now who's the horny one?" She squeals when he picks her up and carries her into the bathroom.

Soon squealing can be heard from inside the bathroom. Then, moaning replaces the sound, while water runs in the background. That is, until a loud scream of pain fills the apartment.

"Oh my god! You're back is bleeding.." Sarah exclaims in a voice of disbelief. It's quiet for a moment. "Oh… I am so sorry…" Follows soon after.

"Don't worry about it…" Carlos voices in reply and some stumbling and moans quickly take over the quietness.

**A/N That was officially my first actual sex scene. I was a little nervous about writing it, but I hope it comes across realistically.**

**The story isn't over. I have lost a bit of inspiration, but I do have more Carlos/Sarah rated R scenes lined up for later on. Hope you all still like the story. Let me know what you think, I always appreciate feedback or criticism on my writing. That's the way to improve, so don't hesitate please **

**Thank you for the support and a special thank you to Anonymous Skrtle for being the only person to review the last chapter. I am very grateful **

**Until next time, people! Excited for Big Time Strike :D**

**Love, Baxxie**


	11. Chapter 11 New day

Chapter 11 New day

The next morning as the sun shines through the windows, two figures lay tangled up in sheets on a bed. Their now damp clothes are still on the ground and several items have been knocked to the floor as well.

As the rays of the sun start to shine on one person's face, the light sleeper slowly wakes up. He yawns as he sits up. His body feels sore and he hisses when he mistakenly tears off the blanket that was stuck to his back. He blinks and tries to make sense of his surroundings through sleepy eyes.

He can now sense he's naked and when he finds his girlfriend lying next to him, fast asleep, he smiles. Memories of the night before flood back to him and he grins. His body aches, but he feels content. He slowly moves to get up, careful not to wake up the sleeping girl by his side. He looks at her clock and his eyes widen. 7AM!

He suddenly wakes up right away, remembering that he has to be at the studio in one hour. He hurries out of the bed and moves around as quickly as he can to put on his clothes. He gasps at how cold and damp his boxers are and the rest of his clothes with it. He knows he can't smell good right now. But he doesn't want to wake up his girl. Besides, he doesn't have other clothes on him.

He contemplates waking her up anyway, because his friends will already question him for spending the night. But looking over again, he really can't. She looks so peaceful, half drooling onto her pillow, lying on her stomach with one arm off the edge of the bed. He sighs. So adorable.

He shakes his head and pulls on the rest of his clothes as fast as he can. The moment he gets to his socks it becomes a problem. He tries to get them on whil standing, but the coldness isn't helping. He hops on one foot as he tries to slip them on.

"Come on…" He whispers to himself.

"What are you doing?" The female voice makes him scream slightly and fall over on his back. He hits his head on her dresser and goes down fast, moaning at the pain. "Oh my god… Carlos, are you okay?" Sarah's face comes into view all of a sudden, looking very concerned and guilty as well.

He blinks a little and gives a sheepish smile. She sighs and stands up, holding out her hand. He grabs it gratefully as she helps him get up. She helps him sit on her bed and he hisses when she touches the back of his head.

"Were you trying to sneak out?" She suddenly asks. He hisses again when he feels a coldness at the back of his head. When did she get a towel and have time to wet it?

"I wasn't trying to sneak out…" he says, looking down. She presses into his sore head more. "Okay, okay. Look, I saw that it was already 7am and I have to get to the studio in an hour. I didn't want to wake you, because you looked so peaceful, so I tried to be quiet about it." He mumbles and avoids her gaze. But as he looks up again, she is smiling.

"That is so sweet of you. But before you rush off to your friends, you should take a shower. You reek." She says with a smug smile and he grins.

"Well, I was going to take a shower in 2J, since I don't have other clothes here." She raises her eyebrows and looks at the clothes he has on. "These are still wet." She frowns.

"Seriously?" She walks over to her discarded blue dress on the floor and picks it up. Carlos now realizes she has put clothes on sometime down the line. "Wow, they really are still wet. Weird. I mean, it was so hot in here last night, I figured they'd be dry by now."

He chuckles. "What? What's so funny?" She asks him, making him chuckle again.

"Just because things heated up last night between us, doesn't mean the temperature in your room went up." He answers smugly. She playfully hits his arm, making him giggle.

"Very funny. Keep making jokes, that will get you to the studio in time." His eyes widen when he glances at the clock. 7:20am.

"Oh, shit! I have to go.." He says as he rushes off of the bed.

"Carlos, relax. Just take a shower and I'll make breakfast, okay?" She tells him sweetly, grabbing his hands and pushing him towards the bathroom.

He turns around with a pout. "Wait… You're not taking a shower with me?" He juts out his bottom lip and makes his eyes grow bigger. Sarah has to stifle a laugh at the broken puppy dog look he's giving her.

"Wow. Does that actually work on people?" She says and he drops the face in shock.

"I… It's always worked… On everyone…" He babbles, dumbfounded how unaffected she is.

"Well, not on me, baby. Now go take that shower before your friends come over to break down my door." She tells him, slapping his butt and chuckling, as he still looks shocked. She wiggles her hips seductively as she walks away. But before she can reach the door, a pair of arms suddenly wraps around her, making her squeal.

"How about a different tactic then?" He whispers in her ear, making her grin disappear and sending a shiver down her back. She gasps when he suddenly starts to slowly kiss her neck. She closes her eyes and feels her knees go weak.

"Oh god…" She whispers as her breathing hitches.

"Now how about that shower?" He whispers in her ear with a low, husky voice.

She turns to him with half lidded eyes and puts her arms around his neck. He holds her hips and she jumps up, wrapping her arms around his back. They gaze into each other's eyes as he walks towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind them.

About fifteen minutes later, the couple is still in the shower, when in the distance they hear pounding on a door with yelling.

"Just ignore them. They'll go away." Carlos says as he continues to leave a trail of kisses down his girlfriend's neck. Sarah reluctantly pushes him away, making him look at her in confusion.

"I'd rather not have them break down my door. What if something happened?" She tells him, closing her eyes when he moves his hands over her body.

"Don't worry about it…" he whispers to her, making her gasp as he touches her folds.

"But what if… what if the building's on fire…" She mumbles.

"Could very well be true… It's definitely hot enough in here…" He whispers back.

"Carlos, please…" She pleads. He groans and stops moving. She opens her eyes and sees his frustration. She feels regret, since she wanted him to continue. She was so close. But those guys would not stop pounding on the door and if it got broken…

Carlos feels annoyed. Thank god he doesn't support an erection right now. But he should be. Stupid friends… He growls as he wraps a towel around his frame. He heads out of the bedroom and sighs in annoyance when he hears the pounding on the door getting louder and his friends calling for him or Sarah to open up.

He waltzes over and pulls the door open with some force. His three friends are shocked when they see him and exchange looks of surprise.

"Hey, Carlos. We weren't sure if you were here." Kendall tells him. James just grins as he sees the towel and Logan looks slightly uncomfortable.

"This better be good." Carlos growls as he glares them down.

"Um, well, Gustavo wants us at the studio in like.." Kendall checks his watch. "Fifteen minutes. And since you didn't sleep in our apartment, we figured you might be here." He smiles sheepishly. "And we were right."

"Apparently." Carlos says, sending a death glare his way. Kendall looks away quickly.

"Yeah, so, are you ready or what? Cause we'd like to go." James tells him. Carlos sighs.

"Since you're already here, you might as well come in." He rolls his eyes and walks away from the door, letting his friends walk by him.

They hesitantly walk inside.

"Oh, by the way, since you made it over here, could you grab me a different set of clothes? The ones here are still wet." He says in a not amused voice.

Logan quickly jumps up. "I'll go get them." He runs out of the room as fast as he can, leaving his other friends to stare after him in confusion.

"Okay then…" Kendall mutters and smiles at Carlos. But Carlos has his arms crossed and stares his friends down still. "So uh, I'm guessing last night went well?" Carlos just glares. Kendall clears his throat. "Oh, and you don't have to worry about my mom. I told her you were hung out with Guitar Dude and crashed at his place." Carlos raises his eyebrow.

"Um, thanks." He says, not really sure it's a positive thing.

Logan then rushes back into the room and throws Carlos his clothes.

"You better hurry up, dude. Gustavo already called the house phone, asking why we're not there yet." Logan tells him, still panting from running so fast.

"We'll just uh, wait for you in the hallway." Kendall offers, pulling a wildly grinning James and a red faced, panting Logan out the door.

Carlos rolls his eyes and heads for the bathroom with the clothes in his hands.

"So, I guess there's not time to finish this, huh?" Carlos sighs at the beautiful naked form of his girlfriend. She stands inside the shower, the water turned off, but droplets glistening on her body.

"No…" He sadly tells her. She smiles and walks towards him.

"Don't worry about it. I have no plans for tonight. So after practice, come over and we can finish as many times as you want." His eyes start to light up and she giggles, as he gets dressed faster than he ever has before.

He finishes fast and eagerly heads out the door. She crosses her arms and puts on a amused smile. Suddenly he runs back in, kisses her on the lips and runs back out.

She chuckles and shakes her head. She turns around and puts the water back on, humming quietly as she starts a real shower.

Carlos rushes out the door, shocking his friends.

"Wow, that was fast." Logan says as he checks his watch.

"Yeah, so let's go, let's go." Carlos says as he eagerly pushes his friends towards the elevators.

"Why are you hurrying all of a sudden?" Logan asks him.

"Wouldn't want to keep Gustavo and Kelly waiting. I mean, after all they've done for us?" Carlos tells them. He quickly pushes the elevator button and his friends stand behind him. The three friends raise eyebrows and exchange looks.

"What about breakfast?" Kendall reminds him.

"I'll get something from the vending machine." He says with a shrug as he impatiently bounces on his feet in front of the elevator.

His friends are slightly in shock.

"Did he just turn down a complete breakfast meal?" Logan whispers to his friends, still eying his Latino friend from the back.

"maybe he's sick?" Kendall offers. Logan shrugs and is about to walk forward to feel his forehead, when James stops him.

"Guys, think logically for a second." James tells them. They look confused. "Last night he went to make up with Sarah and ended up not coming home. This morning he was angry with us and opened her door in just a towel. Moments later he is suddenly the energizer bunny, desperate to get to rehearsal." The other two still don't understand. He sighs in frustration. "Think about it guys. I am pretty sure something happened last night and there is only one reason I can think of for him to skip breakfast. I think she promised him something for after practice." He says with a smug grin.

His friends exchange glances and look at Carlos in disbelief. He is growling and practically attacking the elevator button as it still hasn't arrived.

"Come on, look at him. Have you ever seen him like this?" James asks them. They observe him again.

"well yeah. For food." Kendall tells him.

"And his helmet." Logan adds. Kendall nods in agreement.

"Yeah and he just said he'll skip breakfast and where is his helmet?" James asks them.

"Well… he… You see, he…" Kendall starts, but is soon out of words. "Yeah, I can't think of a reason."

"For him to skip breakfast and give up his helmet? I thought the world would have to end. Did not think of him… you know…" Logan starts, but doesn't know how to finish.

"Having sex?" James adds.

"Yes, that." Logan replies. "Did not think that would do it."

"Oh, finally!" Carlos yells out as the elevator has finally arrived. He walks behind his friends and pushes them in by force, ignoring their protests to take it easy.

The three friends share grins behind their oblivious best friend's back when the elevator doors close.

**A/N And another story updated! It's been a while, being so busy with school and all. I know everyone here is probably busy with holiday planning.**

**If I don't get the chance to come on here again; happy holidays to you all **

**Let me know what you think of this chapter. I know, not a lot happened. I'm trying to find extra inspiration for this story. If you have any ideas, let me know. **

**Thanks for your support and the ideas you sent in so far I wonder how far I can take this story. How would you be up for a threesome between Carlos, Sarah and another dude? Not giving clues as to who would be the dude, but wouldn't take many guesses, I'll imagine ;)**

**Anyway, thanks again and until next time!**

**Love, Baxxie**


End file.
